Love or Revenge?
by Raissa Cullen
Summary: Bella não sabia que uma simples mentira, poderia mudar todo seu futuro. Será que o amor será capaz de parar sua sede por vingança?
1. Prefácio

Como uma noite pode mudar toda sua vida? Ou então uma mentira? Por uma mentira em uma noite, tudo que era mudou. A morte seria mais fácil, mais o que houve nem se compara a isso. Antes de contar minha história, irei me apresentar: Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, mas me chamam de Bella, tenho 17 anos, uma menina nessa idade tem muito amigos, porém não posso dizer que sou uma delas. Eu moro com minha mãe Vanessa Marie e meu pai Charlie Swan em Londres, Inglaterra. Amo muito meus pais, sempre nos demos bem, apesar de eu ser uma pessoa muito fechada. Mesmo isso não era motivo para ter mentido, foi a primeira e a ultima vez.

Eu queria vingança e esse sentimento me consumia todos os dias. Mas será que mesmo depois do que houve eu poderia ser feliz? Sei que é egoísta, só que eu merecia ser feliz, mesmo sendo o mais desprezível ser que existe.

* * *

**N/A: O**iiie fanpires, essa foi uma das últimas fanfic's que eu fiz e umas das que eu fiquei mais animada a escrever, estou fazendo-a aos poucos que quero a opinião de vocês, querem mais ? Com 5 reviews já fico feliz (: BEEEEIJOS :*


	2. A mudança

Aquele dia como todos os outros pareciam demorar mais do que necessário, na verdade era que esse tempo de guerra não acabava mais. Era o ano de 1941, em plena 2ª guerra mundial na cidade de Londres e como o governo impôs, após as 19:00, todos deveriam estar dentro de suas casas, mas minha casa não ia fazer o tempo passar nem um pouco, foi então que tive a brilhante idéia de pela primeira vez na vida, mentir para minha mãe Vanessa que já estava falando demais na minha cabeça por ficar em casa o dia inteiro e não sair com nenhum amigo, isso porque não era uma pessoa associável.

Após dizer para minha mãe que tava muito cansada e que queria dormir, pulei pela janela, que não era muito alta e fui andando pela rua. Nesse dia, jurei para mim mesma nunca mais mentir, porque foi nesse mesmo dia em uma sexta-feira, que uma simples caminhada mudou minha vida. Um dia da qual jamais esquecerei.

Já era bem tarde e pelo toque de recolher não havia mais ninguém na rua. Eu não era uma pessoa medrosa, porém eu tinha a impressão de que alguém me seguia, eu olhava para trás, mas não via nada. Quando entrei em um beco que cortava caminho para ir para minha casa, olhei para trás e vi dois homens altos, que usavam capas, que não me deixava ver seus rostos. Parece que eles leram meus pensamentos, pois assim que terminei de pensar eles tiraram os capuzes das capas e na mesma hora vi dois pares de olhos hipnotizastes. Eram pretos, pretos como aquela noite.

Cada segundo que passava não conseguia arrumar forças para tirar meus olhos dos de um dos homens e o mesmo soltou um riso, nessa hora consegui olhar para o outro lado, para ver se via alguém. A única coisa que vi foi um gato que não entendi porque saiu correndo. Voltei meus olhos para os homens e os vi mais próximos. Um estava tão perto que sentia seu hálito em meu rosto. Depois de muito tempo ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

-Não se preocupe querida, não vamos te matar, pelo contrário, te daremos a vida. - E só isso ele disse antes de sentir o impacto. Não vi quem foi mais um deles me arremessou na parede e colocou seus lábios em meu pescoço. Depois disso só senti uma enorme pressão em meu pescoço, senti seus dentes penetrando em minha pele e de alguma forma sugando meu sangue. Ele logo tirou seus dentes da minha garganta e enquanto me agonizava no chão de dor ele disse mais umas últimas palavras.

-Em breve nos veremos. - Não conseguir ver para onde tinham ido. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, só na dor que estava sentindo, um fogo percorria meu corpo que era maior na área do pescoço, no local da mordida. A dor só aumentava e escutava meu coração cada vez mais rápido. Ela foi aumentando e aumentando até que finalmente quando não escutava mais meu coração batendo, ela parou.

Ao abrir meus olhos, eu senti tudo mais claro, mesmo sendo noite, era difícil explicar, mas tudo a minha volta parecia diferente. Levantei-me do chão e muitos barulhos tomaram conta da minha cabeça, era buzina de carro, água escorrendo, pessoas falando, passos de alguém, porém olhava em volta e eu continuava naquele beco perto de minha casa, que estava vazio.

Fui chegando para trás, até que encostei em algo, quando me virei vi uma lata de lixo totalmente amassada e havia sido eu que tinha feito isso. Mais que força era essa? E como conseguia escutar coisas além do normal? Foi ai que me lembrei daqueles olhos, do último acontecimento. Eu fui mordida, mas pelo o que? O que eram aqueles homens? Humanos eu tinha certeza que não eram, mas isso era impossível.

Resolvi tentar lembrar de tudo que aconteceu naquela hora, mas ao pensar na mordida, ele sugando meu sangue, me deu uma sede tremenda, porém não uma sede comum, queria fazer exatamente o que eles fizeram, nessa hora eu olhei para a rua e vi um homem, meio idoso. Ele percebeu meu olhar e veio ao meu encontro - Senhorita, está precisando de ajuda?

Meus olhos voaram para seu pescoço, que vontade de pular nele e furar aquela pele. Não, logo pensei, não podia ser como aqueles dois homens, independente no que me transformei.

-Não senhor, eu já sei meu caminho. - Disse isso e me virei, indo em direção a minha casa. Parando em frente aquela casa que desde pequena morei, me bateu uma tristeza, pois eu não podia entrar não antes de saber o que eu era agora. Se eu entrasse podia por em perigo meus pais, dei as costas a ela e jurei que me vingaria de quem me fez perder o amor de meus pais.

Quando voltava para o beco, avistei um animal, na hora não consegui nem ver o que era, apenas corri e suguei todo o sangue que ele tinha, nessa experiência percebi que tinha o poder de correr mais que qualquer outra pessoa, depois dessa descoberta decidi que ia atrás de respostas, comecei a pesquisar em livros e depois de três anos, decidi ir para os EUA. Chegando lá encontrei uma família, eram dois meninos e uma menina, dois deles me olhavam com cara de raiva, mas o outro tinha uma cara serena e foi ele que falou comigo.

-Olá meu nome é Jacob Black e esses são meus irmãos Seth e Leah, o que alguém como você faz aqui? Espero que não esteja caçando por aqui.

-Como você sabe que eu me alimento de animais?

-Animais? Eu falava de humanos, como uma vampira pode se alimentar de sangue animal? - Ele me olhava com grande dúvida e uma pontada de deboche.

-O que você falou? Vampira? É isso que eu sou? - Não podia acreditar, não conseguia falar que isso era mito, porque depois de tudo que vi nesse mundo não podia duvidar de mais nada.

-Sim, mais como é seu nome? Você se transformou há quanto tempo?

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella. Transformei-me há três anos em Londres, vim parar aqui, em busca de respostas. Nunca soube exatamente o que era, mas agora consigo entender. Veloz, sede de sangue, escutar muito bem e a força.

-Nós sabemos disso porque somos inimigos naturais dos vampiros, deveríamos te matar, mas você não mata humanos, então vou deixar você seguir seu caminho. - Disse ele indo embora.

-Jacob, o que vocês são? - Ele parou e virou-se para mim, seus irmãos continuaram.

-Lobisomens. - Mais uma vez ele se virou para ir.

-Não me deixa aqui sozinha, por favor. - Sussurrei, mas ele escutou. Aproximou-se de mim e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Não sei por que mais sinto que preciso te proteger, sinto que gosto de você e que ainda vamos nos encontrar, nesse momento é perigoso para nós dois, você vai se dar bem vai dar tudo certo, preciso ir agora. Adeus Bells.

E ele se foi. Senti-me melhor quando ele disse que a gente ia se encontrar um dia e esperava que fosse logo, eu queria dizer que também gostava dele, mas como ele mesmo disse aquele não era o momento.

Depois de descobrir exatamente o que eu era, uma vampira, resolvi que tinha que ir para um lugar que fosse bom para minha espécie e depois de 10 anos descobri um lugar perfeito, chamado Forks.

******

* * *

****N/A: H**ello amoures, para diminuir minhas tristezas resolvi postar o primeiro capítulo dessa fic. Hoje peguei meu resultado na escola x; Eu odeio pessoas injustas, prefiro nem comentar que vocês não merecem UAHSUAHSUAS', mas vamos falar de coisas boas, primeiro capítulo ON e todinho para vocês, enjoy.

Agradecimentos: **Vitória Sheba** – _Gosto de vinganças tbm, só que precisa terminar tudo bem, porém não sei se será assim aqui ;) segredinho UAHSUASHAUS'. Estou doida para saber o que é, vou passar lá. Está postado, espero que goste._

BEEEEIJOS :*

* * *


	3. Encontrando os Cullen

Relembrar todo meu passado me trazia uma grande tristeza. Por todo esse tempo vivi sozinha, andando por esse mundo, a única pessoa que me fez sentir amada, mesmo que por pouco tempo, foi Jacob Black. E por força do destino não poderíamos ficar perto um do outro agora, por culpa do que éramos.

A única coisa que levantava meu ânimo foi que finalmente havia encontrado um lugar perfeito para um vampira morar, era frio, nublado e úmido. O ruim era que a floresta que tinha na cidade não tinha muita variedade de animais, mais tirando isso era perfeito.

Eu cheguei à cidade pela floresta que ficava perto de uma escola, que pelo jeito estava lotada. Decidi andar como um humano, quando cheguei ao estacionamento da instituição, nesse momento o sinal bateu e vários humanos saíram pela porta em direção a seus carros estacionados. Tentei passar despercebida, mas da forma com que eles pararam no meio caminho, isso seria muito difícil.

Vários pares de olhos foram em minha direção, mas apenas um me chamou a atenção. O dono deles não podia ser humano e percebendo melhor vi que não eram, eram olhos de vampiros e possuíam uma coloração igual aos meus, castanho, quase como mel. Ele não estava sozinho, tinha dois casais a seu lado, todos com enormes sorrisos, apenas a loira tinha um sorriso triste, como se precisasse de ajuda.

Eles estavam muito próximos daquelas pessoas. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de experiência, jamais ficava muito tempo próxima deles, apenas por precaução, porque mesmo que quisesse negar, ainda sentia sede por aquele sangue em especial. Perdida em pensamentos não percebi que eles estavam se aproximando de mim e o que me deixou mais nervosa foi aquele vampiro se aproximando, ele era lindo e mesmo depois de 60 anos que meu coração não batia, parecia sair do meu peito.

Enquanto ele se aproximava com aqueles vampiros, eu o encarava, porém foi a mulher baixinha que tava com ele que falou, agora bem perto de mim.

-Oi Bella, meu nome é Alice Cullen. Você fez uma boa viagem? - Parecia uma fadinha de tão fofa que era e ainda por cima tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Não me lembro de ter falado meu nome. - Como ela me conhecia? Nunca tinha a visto.

-Desculpe, minha irmã vê o futuro e viu sua chegada, por isso sabe seu nome e a propósito, meu nome é Edward Cullen. - Aquele ser lindo havia falado e suas palavras pareciam melodia saindo de sua linda boca.

-É a primeira vez que vejo vampiros videntes - e juntos desse jeito, completei em pensamento.

-Não é só eu que tenho poder. Edward pode lê mentes e meu marido Jasper mexe com seu temperamento. - Como ela podia confiar tanto em mim para me contar tudo isso? Eu poderia querer matar eles, não conseguia entender. Parecia que me conheciam muito.

-Eu, Edward e Emmett, somos como irmãos. Jasper é meu marido como já disse e Rosalie é mulher do Emmett, mas agora o Edward en...

-Cala a boca Alice. - Edward a interrompeu, muito bravo. O que será que ela ia dizer?

-Só estava tentando ajudar. - Ela falou com um biquinho e cruzando o braço.

-Só ia piorar as coisas, já te disse para não tocar nesse assunto, quando for a hora tudo vai se esclarecer. - Isso só me fez ficar mais curiosa, ainda ia ficar sabendo, mas tinha outra pergunta a fazer.

-O que vocês querem na verdade de mim?

Se eles vieram ao meu encontro, alguma coisa queriam comigo, o que poderia ser?

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Fanpires do meu coração, não sabem o quanto estou gostando daqui, graças a minha xará_ Loveblack Cullen _fiquei sabendo daqui e tratei logo de me cadastrar, até abandonei o meu outro site x; Ela me ajudou a betar até o capítulo 7 dessa fic, então viva a ela o/ UAHSUASHUA' p.s: eu escrevo no word s;

Como já disse no meu perfil eu amo a fadinha da Alice, então não ia poder faltar as gracinhas dela, quando tenta ajudar UASHAUSHAS' AMO as brigas dela e do Edward, quero um irmão ;o Capítulo pequenininho, mas eles iram aumentar, é que eles já estavam escritos, só que tenho mais idéias _

Agradecimentos: **Mimy Cullen** - _É verdade, encutei um pouco a transformação, mas é que não quis dar muitos detalhes nessa parte, pq quero enfatizar outras mais importantes. A Bella na minha história não é tão esperta 'UAHSAUSHAUS'³ fico MUUUITO feliz de estar gostando e óia o Edward aparecendo o/_

**Vitoria Sheba** - _Eu amo histórias antigas tbm *--* Eu não quis colocar o Jake do mal, pq amo ele entende? Mais to fazendo uma fic nova e nela o Jake é mal ;)_

beeijinhos&hastaluego.


	4. A casa de vidro

Todos se olharam como se procurassem um meio de me responder. Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

-Você possui uma forma de salvar eu e minha família. Meu pai Carlisle pediu para você ir a nossa casa para te explicar melhor, o que acha? - Disse com um ar implorativo.

Não tinha motivos, mas algo naquele rosto de anjo me trazia segurança, uma segurança que há muito tempo não sentia.

-Está bem, irei à casa de vocês, eu nunca lutei com ninguém. Nesses anos somente vaguei sem rumo, então não sei se poderei ajudá-los.

-Eu sei que vai, mas vamos logo que Esme está louca para te conhecer pessoalmente. - Disse a vidente Alice, que parecia uma fadinha.

-Quem é Esme?

-É nossa mãe, que logo será sua também. - Mesmo ela sendo meio irritante, pressentia que ia me dar muito bem com ela.

Assim que Alice me respondeu, Edward olhou para ela com aquele olhar de zangado e Emmett começou a rir. Depois disso todos começaram a andar em direção a uns carros, que eram lindos por sinal, uma Mercedes vermelha e um volvo prateado. Éramos os únicos no estacionamento, porque todos os humanos já haviam ido embora.

Nunca havia visto um clã tão grande junto. Ao longo de minhas pesquisas, eles conseguiam andar em duplas, mais nunca mais que isso, eles eram realmente estranhos. Edward me convidou a entrar no volvo e quando sentei no banco percebi que éramos apenas nós dois no carro.

-Eles não vieram com a gente por quê?

-Além de não caber, estou cansado de escutar os pensamentos daquela baixinha irritante. - Ele não imaginava o quanto ficava lindo com aquela cara de bravo.

-Está falando da Alice?

-Sim.

-E o que ela está pensando?

-Não é hora de você ficar sabendo. - Pela sua cara era melhor não insistir, mas ele ainda parecia nervoso.

-Tem mais alguma coisa? - Todo o tempo eu falava olhando para ele, mas ele apenas olhava para a estrada, porém nesse momento ele se virou para me encarar.

-Por que disse isso? Por acaso você também ler mentes?

-Não, que eu saiba é só você.

-Então como sabe o que to pensando.

-Eu não sei o que está pensando, só percebo pela sua expressão que tem algo lhe incomodando.

Assim que terminei de falar, ele me olhou assustado por um tempo, mas depois um fio de felicidade apareceu em seus lindos olhos castanhos. Ele continuava a olhar para mim, parecia que lia coisas impressionantes em minha mente. MENTE? ELE ESTÁ... LENDO... MINHA... TUDO.

-Você está me lendo? - Na mesma hora olhei para minhas pernas, se pudesse corar, minha face estaria pegando fogo.

-Você ficou constrangida? - Disse ele parando o carro e levantando meu rosto com suas mãos para que o encarasse. Eu não tinha o que falar, apenas fiquei olhando aquela perfeição, então ele acariciou minhas bochechas e me respondeu.

-É exatamente esse o problema, não consigo lê-la.

-Isso é verdade? Mas como isso é possível?

-Também não sei. - Nesse momento ele se afastou de mim e ligou novamente o carro, fritando a estrada.

Eu fiquei tão distraída por nossa conversa que nem vi o caminho para a casa dos Cullen, somente percebi que tínhamos chegando quando Edward estacionou o carro na garagem de uma casa linda de vidro, e veio abrir a porta para mim.

-Vamos Bella? - Com aquele sorriso eu ia a qualquer lugar.

-Claro.

Assim que sai do carro, vi todos em pé na porta me aguardando, que em alguns segundos já estava aberta e aguardando um homem loiro e lindo. Aproximei-me junto com Edward.

-Bem vinda a minha casa Bella. Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen e essa ao meu lado é minha mulher Esme. - Não havia ninguém a seu lado, mas assim que ele terminou a frase apareceu uma mulher que se eu falasse que era linda seria pouco.

-Olá Bella. - Esme disse vindo em minha direção e me abraçando.

-Muito Obrigada Sr. e Srª Cullen, vejo que já me conhecem também. - Assim que Esme voltou ao lado de Carlisle, me virei para encarar Alice e a mesma soltou uma risadinha.

-Sem formalidades, me chame de Carlisle. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-E eu de Esme. - Também tinha um sorriso em seu rosto.

-Está bem. - Retribui o sorriso.

-Queríamos te explicar exatamente o motivo de te procurarmos, então porque não entra para ficarmos mais à vontade. - Carlisle disse abrindo passagem para mim na porta.

Ao entrar naquela casa, percebi que não era somente por fora que era bonita e sim todo seu interior. Ela tinha traços parecidos com a casa dos meus pais e isso fez meu coração já adormecido sangrar.

-Você está bem? - Edward perguntou já dentro da casa com uma cara de angustiado, parecia que estava compartilhando minha dor.

-Sim, é só que essa casa me trás lembranças de quando era humana.

-Humm. -Rapidamente ele se virou para frente, não sei por que, mas sentia que ele me entendia.

-Vamos querida, venha para a nossa sala". Carlisle chamou-me.

Na sala tinha uma enorme mesa, que não podia ser para se alimentar. Ri com esse pensamento.

-O que é engraçado? - Novamente Edward curioso.

-Nada. - Parecia que ele se interessava em tudo que eu pensava.

Quando todos nós sentamos à mesa, Carlisle por fim falou.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **GEEEEENTE LINDA DO MEU CORAÇÃO, estou mega contente, finalmente sexta-feira e posso postar mais um capítulo que fiz com todo o amor e carinho. Tambem estou feliz que chegou meu dvd do twilight e é tão LIIIIIIIINDO o/ hoje me deu saudades do meu fotolog que era do twilight, onde contava tudo, então vcs vão ter que me aturar 'UAHSHAUSHAUS'³ brincadeira /desabafo **off **x; Eu já disse que amo a Alice? acho que sim mas não importa **ALICE, ALICE, ALICE** o/ UAHSUASHAUS' ;p

Agradecimentos: **Deboraa -** _Aiiiiin que fofa, muuuito obrigada flor, fico mega feliz quando falam essas coisas da minha fic ;)_

**Vitoria Sheba - **_Taylor Lautner meu bebê, aiiiin amo ele demais, não tem idéia, no meu quarto tem três poster's ENORMES dele 'UAHSAUYSHGAUS'. Sei como é, quando fico lendo várias fic's me confundo toda ;p_

**Mariane** _- Ta postadinho e tomara que goste :*_

**Mimy Cullen**_ - Eu amei essa sua idéia, não tinha pensando nisso e farei sim, pedidos de vocês é uma ORDEM :D Só que não poderá ser agora, se não vai dizer muuita coisa que ainda não apareceu na fic, entende? então espere um pouco que logo farei ;) obrigada pela dica :*_

BEEEIJOS AMORES :*


	5. Duas novas Cullen

**p.s:** _Quem quer POV Edward da parte que ele conheceu a Bella? _

respondem em reviews ;)

* * *

Era um silêncio irritante, mas Carlisle o quebrou.

-Bom, você sabe que nós precisamos da sua ajuda. Tudo isso é porque quando minha filha Rosalie era humana, teve uma filha com Emmett e na época ele já era vampiro. Esse bebê nasceu há dois meses e ela é metade vampiro, metade humano. Você já deve conhecer os Volturi e sabe como eles são rigorosos com suas regras. Alice os viu vindo daqui duas semanas.

-Ainda não compreendo porque tanto preocupação.

-Por essa criança ser uma espécie nova, eles tem medo de ser perigoso para todos de nossa espécie, então querem a destruir. E se eles machucarem alguém da nossa família, estará machucando todos nós, vamos defendê-la.

-Entendi, mas o que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-los?

-Na visão da Alice, você fazia algo que não permitia que nenhum poder dos Volturi nos afetasse.

-Mas eu não sou como Alice, Edward ou Jasper. Não possuo nenhum poder.

-Minha querida, quem sabe você ainda não percebeu ele.

-Podem acreditar, não sei fazer nada em especial.

-Bella, está dizendo que eu vi o futuro errado? - A baixinha da Alice perguntou.

-Claro que não, mas o que seria tão poderoso a ponto de deter os poderosos Volturi?

-Isso você descobrirá com o tempo. Eu e minha família gostaríamos muito que se juntasse a nós, como família, assim poderíamos ajudá-la a descobri esse poder e defender a filha de Rosalie do Volturi. - Carlisle ofereceu.

-Juntar-me a vocês? Como uma nova filha? Vocês nem me conhecem, eu poderia querer matar todos vocês. - Eu nunca faria isso, mas eles não sabiam disso.

-Nós sabemos que você não teria tanta coragem de nos atacar. Por favor, Bella, minha filha precisa de você. - Pela primeira vez Rosalie se dirigiu à palavra e se pudesse chorar estaria.

-Está bem, me juntarei à família de vocês e os ajudarei. - Falei sorrindo.

-Eu ganhei uma irmã nova. - Disse Alice pulando de felicidade, vindo me abraçar.

Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, quando olhei para Edward, ele me olhava com um sorriso torto, o mais lindo que já vi.

-Bella, gostaria de conhecer minha sobrinha? - Edward me convidou.

-Sim. - Ele veio ao meu lado, na mesma hora que Alice foi para o lado de Jasper e pegou minha mão. Nesse momento senti uma onda elétrica passando pelo meu corpo e por um segundo escutei alguém falando, 'será que ela sentiu isso também'. Logo fechei esse pensamento.

-Você disse alguma coisa?

-Eu? Não, por quê? - Disse quando já estávamos no topo da escada, que ele me levou.

-Pensei que tivesse escutado você falar algo. - Coisa estranha, eu jurava que tinha escutado o pensamento dele. Bella boba, nessa casa só ele pode fazer isso.

Ele me levou até uma porta, onde tinha uma placa na porta escrita 'Vanessa'.

-Vanessa? É um lindo nome. - Porque tudo nessa casa me lembrava do meu passado?

-É sim, mais porque essa cara? - Ele parou na minha frente e me obrigou a olhar para ele. -É mais fácil te entender olhando em seus olhos, porque eles são para mim como portas abertas, por mais que tente, eles não conseguem mentir.

-Eu nunca fui boa em mentir, não é porque sou vampira que isso vai mudar. - Nunca fui muito esperta para mentir.

-Percebi isso hoje mais cedo, então porque ficou triste quando leu o nome da minha sobrinha?

-Esse era o nome da minha mãe.

-Huuumm, sinto muito. Não queria fazê-la ficar triste. - Ele acariciou meu rosto com suas mãos de porcelana.

-Não sinta. Quem deve sentir são os dois homens que cruzaram meu caminho há 68 anos atrás. - Quando os encontrassem, iam se arrepender.

-Eles mataram sua mãe? - Ele realmente se preocupava.

-Não, eles me transformaram. Quando acordei, tentei voltar a minha casa, mas tinha uma sede terrível e já havia quase matado um homem, não podia chegar perto da minha mãe nem do meu pai, se isso os colocasse em perigo, ainda mais que não sabia o que eu era. Então fugi, para o mais longe possível. - Eu sempre tentei não lembrar do meu passado, porque tudo aquilo me trazia muita dor, eu jamais poderia voltar atrás e tudo por uma mentira. Se fosse humana estaria chorando. Edward percebendo isso me abraçou. Aquele abraço parecia trazer meu chão de volta, ainda sofria, mas sentia uma onda de segurança, coisa que somente quando cheguei a Forks, voltei a sentir, tudo graças a Edward Cullen.

-Não precisa dizer mais nada, sei o quanto é difícil para você. Queria estar contigo naquele momento, para poder te ajudar. Prometo daqui para frente, estar a seu lado sempre que precisar. - Disse me apertando mais em seu corpo, novamente senti uma corrente passando por mim e escutei "Que cheiro maravilhoso" me desliguei logo depois. Eu estava feliz novamente, se o mundo acabasse, podia ser agora que não ligaria.

-Nesse momento me sinto novamente segura e prometo te contar toda minha história.

Edward me soltou e levantou meu queixo. - Sempre estarei te protegendo. - Quando ele disse disso senti que havia mais alguma coisa que ele queria me dizer.

-Pode me dizer o que quiser. - Olhei para dentro de seus olhos.

-Eu não sei como te dizer isso. Sei que só nos conhecemos agora, mas sinto algo por você que nunca senti antes, não sei descrever, apenas sei que não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

-Eu sinto o mesmo, desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez no estacionamento.

Assim que eu terminei de falar, ele de aproximou mais nossos corpos e fechou seus olhos e quando ia fazer o mesmo, escutei um bebê começar a chorar. Edward abriu os olhos com um enorme sorriso.

-É melhor entrarmos. Ela odeia ficar sozinha. - Falou com nossas bocas a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ele me deu a mão e abriu a porta com a outra. Assim que a porta abriu vi um bebê lindo dentro de um berço com um enorme pedaço de madeira na mão e ao observar o berço melhor, percebi de onde a madeira era.

-De novo Nessa? Daqui a pouco vamos ter que comprar uma fábrica inteira de berços para você. - Edward comentou rindo.

Foi só ele terminar de falar que o fofo bebê deu uma gargalhada que parecia música para meus ouvidos, Edward soltou a minha mão, se aproximou do berço e pegou Nessa no colo. Ele se virou para mim e já imaginava o que ele queria dizer.

-Quer pegá-la?

-Tem certeza? Eu posso deixá-la cair. - Nunca tinha feito isso e realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Ele não respondeu somente se aproximou e me entregou sua sobrinha. Aquela pequena menina, sorridente em meus braços, me lembrou de quando eu era pequena no colo da minha mãe. Como queria voltar ao passado e não sair na rua naquela noite. Por uma mentira minha vida foi por bastante tempo escuridão, porém agora aqui sinto que eu tenho uma chance de ser feliz. Eu ajudaria essa família, minha nova família.

-Pensando em que? - Edward me tirou do transe.

-Na nova oportunidade que a vida me deu e vou protegê-la".

-Agradeço e fico muito feliz que tenha entrado para minha família, assim tenho toda a eternidade para ficar ao seu lado.

Edward veio ao meu encontro, quando estava bem perto de mim, segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo no rosto. - Viu como sabe segurar um bebê? Seria uma ótima mãe. - Eu nunca pensei em ser mãe, mas agora vendo esse lindo bebê em meus braços me senti incompleta. Como seria diferente se fosse humana.

-Não fique triste, eu sei o que está sentindo. Todos os dias escuto os pensamentos da Alice e do Jasper, os dois queriam muito ter um filho, felizmente Rosalie e Emmett deram sorte.

-Às vezes deve ser difícil ler mentes.

-Na verdade eu não gosto de escutar os humanos, eles tem uma mente muito vaga, mas ler vampiros não é tão estressante, já me acostumei a ler minha família.

-E de lobisomens? - Sentia muita saudade de Jacob, ele me ajudou muito quando não fazia idéia do que fazer.

-Lobisomens? Você já conheceu algum? - Ele me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

Percebi que Vanessa tinha dormido, então em passos lentos a deixei em seu berço.

-Bella?

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar? - Sussurrei agarrando sua mão.

* * *

**N/A**: Amorinhas queridas (: mais um capítulo postado e to muito feliz que estejam gostando, me deixam muuuuito feliz lendo os comentários fofos de vocês. Eu vou tentar ao máximo postar essa semana, porque ainda não estou de férias s; só dia 17. Acreditam que minha mãe não deixou ver a pré-estréia de HP? : Só vou ver sexta, aiiiin que raiva x; Para ficarem mais feliz vou dar uma **dica do próximo capítulo:** A Alice vai ficar muito feliz com o que vai acontecer ;p O que acham que vai acontecer?

Respondendo reviews: **Deboraa** - _Que bom que me visitou e espero de verdade que goste do capítulo, o próximo tenho certeza que vai amar, tenta descobrir o que vai acontecer com a minha dica, ok? xoxo_

**Clara Cullen**_ - Jura que gostou? aiiiin felicidade o/ postadinho para você :**_

**cullenzinha **_- Óiaaa o segredinho postado ;p obrigada pela visita, continue aqui, please :*_

**Vitoria Sheba**_ - Aiiiin é lindo o dvd, tem tanta coisa extra, estou babando (leia-se morrendo ;p ) Eu amo TOODOS, sem exclusão, fico mega triste do cam não participar mais, o que fez o james. Eu morri de medo do filme do Kellan e me deu raiva dele morrer, comofaz? s; Sou filha única vc tem sorte, queria um emmett e uma alice como irmãos, ia ser mara o/ me fala os livros de vampiros? eu to lendo um tbm qe é de romance, chama: Vampire Kisses. Obrigada por sempre me visitar, espero que goste do capítulo, beejão flor :*_

Beeijinhos fanpires :*


	6. O beijo e algo mais

**N/A: PELA AMOR DE DEUS AMOURES, não me matem por demorar a postar, é que eu estava muito enrolada com as coisas na minha escola, tava estudando igual uma condenada mas agora falta ir na escola mais dois dias e ficar duas horas lá, depois é FÉRIAS UHUUUUUUUU o/ e tbm se me matarem quem vai continuar a escrever essa histórinha para vocês ;p que coisa feia senhorita Raíssa, fazendo chantagem com seus leitores UAUHSAUSHAUS' eles sabem que os amo não é? AMOOO VOCÊS.** **Nos vemos lá embaixo amores & _enjoy_ :***

* * *

Descemos as escadas e fomos para a varanda da casa e lá sentamos em uma cadeira de balanço. Ele olhou para mim e não disse nada, apenas esperou sua resposta.

-Depois quero as minhas respostas.

Ele aguardou.

Eu comecei a lhe contar minha história, desde a mentira que contei ao dia que os encontrei. Quando falei dos lobisomens ele me olhava agonizado e por fim quando terminei, ele falou.

-Você por acaso é maluca? Não sabe que lobisomens são inimigos mortais dos vampiros e que isso quer dizer que querem todos nós aniquilados? Juntos são mais perigosos que os Volturi.

-Edward, na época eu não sabia disso e também Jacob Black nunca me faria mal, ele estava do meu lado.

-Você só pode estar brincando, eles nunca te protegeriam, pelo contrário". Na mesma hora ele se levantou e correu, desaparecendo pelo meio das árvores que tinham na floresta ao lado da sua casa.

-Edward! - Não precisava gritar para ele me escutar.

Cada segundo que se passava eu ficava mais nervosa, me bateu um medo dele não voltar e novamente minha vida tornar escuridão. Comecei a correr, seguindo seu cheiro delicioso. Finalmente depois de poucos segundos que pareciam uma eternidade o encontrei. Ele estava perto de um rio, olhando para a água, só que ao me aproximar vi seus olhos transmitirem um olhar de tristeza, desespero. E por impulso, fui ao seu lado e o abracei, bem forte e foi uma sensação incrível. No começo ele ficou parado, mas logo depois correspondeu ao meu abraço.

-Me desculpa Bella, mas não consigo pensar na idéia de te perder, não depois de tanto tempo que te esperei - Falou dentre suspiro.

-Como assim? - Falei após ele depositar um beijo na minha testa.

-Alice viu sua chegada há 10 anos atrás e... assim que te vi... quer dizer... eu percebi que você era muito importante para mim. - Ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

-O que exatamente ela viu? - Era impressão minha ou ele estava nervoso?

-É... é... ela viu você no estacionamento e nada mais. - Ele se afastou de mim e voltou a fitar o rio.

-Edward Cullen, olhe para mim e diga a verdade, eu contei toda minha história, confiei plenamente em você, você não confia em mim? É isso? - Eu senti um aperto no peito, será que era isso, ele não confiava em mim?

Ele percebeu meu desespero e correu para meu lado e me abraçou. - Bella bobinha, é claro que confio em você, não consigo esconder nada de você e só Deus sabe o quando é difícil não falar alguma coisa para você. Quando estou com você tudo o que eu penso sai pela minha boca, mesmo eu não querendo falar.

-Então me fale, por favor, você não sabe o quanto esse segredo está me matando, todos na sua casa já sabem, não? Eu percebi Alice jogando umas piadas que você não gostou, o que foi tudo aquilo, o que não estava na hora de dizer? - Disse me apertando mais em seu corpo.

-Todos sabem sim e você tem certeza que ainda não sabe? Ainda não percebeu? - Ele não esperou eu falar nada, apenas levantou meu rosto para ficar a altura do seu e me beijou. Isso queria dizer que ele me amava? Sim Edward Cullen me amava assim como eu o amava, desde o primeiro momento que o vi, sonhava com esse beijo, nunca havia sentido isso antes como ele mesmo já havia me dito, mas esse beijo confirmava o que meu coração adormecido já sabia, eu o amava. Ele me beijava carinhosamente de um jeito calmo, porém sentia a urgência, como se há muito tempo ele quisesse fazer isso. Era meu primeiro beijo e o único que queria daqui para frente.

Quando terminamos ficamos ainda dando alguns selinhos demorados. Ao nos separarmos ficamos nos olhando e ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

-A glória do primeiro amor - Apenas fechei meus olhos me sentindo finalmente inteira. - O que está pensando, amor? - Disse dentre pequenos beijos em torno do meu rosto.

-Pensei que o que eu sou não tinha o direito de ser feliz.

Ele não respondeu, apenas me beijou novamente. Agora que o havia encontrado jamais ia abandoná-lo. Depois de nos beijarmos e abriu aquele sorriso lindo.

-Se isso não é felicidade, não sei o que é.

-Eu pensei que nunca fosse ser feliz, mas agora sei que isso não é verdade". Agora eu que o beijei. - Não vou deixar você fugir, igual agora pouco. - Falei beijando e rindo.

-Aiiii que medo dessa Bella, prometo me comportar. - Disse correspondendo meu beijo, mas não deixando de rir. - Se depender de mim, você será a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, do mesmo jeito que eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Voltamos a nos beijar, sendo vampiros nunca ficávamos cansados, não queria sair dali nunca. Eu estava muito feliz, Edward era meu e eu era dele, nada nem ninguém ia nos atrapalhar, eu sentia isso e sabia que ele também.

Ele me deitou no chão da floresta ainda me beijando, de repente ele parou e me olhou. Vi desejo ardendo em seus olhos e eu o beijei novamente, e ali nos amamos pela primeira vez, foi minha primeira vez, com o homem dos meus sonhos. Ficamos um bom tempo deitados, só olhando um para o outro. Queria ficar ali para sempre, mas me lembrei de Vanessa, de que ela precisava da nossa ajuda. Eu e minha nova família tínhamos que planejar nosso encontro com os Volturi, ainda por cima tinha que descobrir que poderes eram esses que eu tinha.

-Meu amor, a gente precisa voltar para a sua casa, esqueceu que falta pouco tempo para a chegada dos Volturi e eu ainda nem sei como ajudá-los.

-Agora é sua casa também e eu não quero ir agora, só quero ficar com você aqui, depois a gente vai - Ele falou como uma criancinha mimada e me apertou junto dele.

-Eu não queria ir também, mas será que você se esqueceu da sua família? - Disse lhe dando um beijo.

Ele não disse nada somente levantou emburrado, colocou suas roupas e ficou parando me esperando.

-Sabia que você fica lindo com essa carinha de criança mimada? - Disse por trás em seu ouvido já arrumada.

Ele se virou na hora, com um enorme sorriso. -É mesmo? - Edward me abraçou e começou a me beijar ferozmente.

-Edward, lembra... da... Nessa - Tentei falar dentre os beijos.

-Acabei - Disse ele quando me deu um selinho. "Agora podemos ir". Segurou minha mão e começamos a correr em direção a nossa casa.

**

* * *

****N/A¹:** _Esse capítulo foi o que mais gostei de fazer até agora, queria pedir desculpas as pessoas que esperavam mais dele, mas é que não sou muito fã de lemons, sinceramente não gosto, então fiz um capítulo light :D Espero do fundo do coração que gostem & NÃO ME ABANDONEM PLEASE, já amo vocês (L_

AGRADECIMENTOS: **cacau1005 - **_Você acertou flor do meu coração, isso que é mulher inteligente UAHSUASHAU' tbm dei uma dica maravilhosa néh? O que a Alice mais queria era isso néh? *--* AMOOO A ALICE (L perdão por demorar x; beejo :*_

**Clara Cullen -** _Adivinhou amor (: não me abandona não heim e bem vinda a minha fic, espero que goste desse capítulo xoxo__:*_

**Mimy Cullen -** _Você não sabe o quando me deixa feliz falando essas coisa, de verdade. Eu estou com uma idéia bem legal do poder da Bella, tem algum palpite? Já foi falado mais ou menos na fic, porém com eu queria ninguem percebeu ;p quem sabe vc descobre, beejinhos :*_

**Loveblack Cullen**_ -_ _AMIGAAAA *--* até que fim me visitou néh xará, não pode contar para ninguem como será daqui para frente, tem que ser surpresa. Eu já escrevi até o capítulo 11, agora vou deixar você curiosa UASHAUSHAUSHAUSHA' O seu nominho lindo vai estar numa outra fic minha, ela se chama " a exterminadora" a amiga da Bella vai ter seu nome e msm não aparecendo muito no começo no final vai ter um marco principal ;) Eu fico tão feliz da sua imaginação ter voltado, agora vou poder ler seu capítulo novo UUUPIIIIIII ;p Amiga eu falei que o jake ia ser malvado? não estou me lembrando, tem como me falar exatamente o que eu disse? x; preciso te contar a nova idéia que eu tive para uma fic, já está no terceiro capítulo, quero ver o que acha *--* beeijão amor :*_

BEEEEEEIJOS ENORMES :*


	7. Planejamento

Não passou muito tempo e já estávamos na porta da minha nova casa. E como Edward tinha falado, eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele foi para frente abrir a porta e parou imediatamente.  
-Melhor se preparar. - Falou rindo baixinho.  
-Preparar para... - Nem tive tempo para terminar minha frase, Alice já estava na porta com um sorriso gigante, que jamais pensei que alguém pudesse dar.  
-Eu não falei para vocês? Minhas visões não mentem e agora eu tenho uma nova cunhada-irmã. Bella antes de você fazer o que está pensando, vamos conhecer seu quarto e depois conhecer o meu para eu te arrumar um pouco. - Cada segundo que se passava seu sorriso aumentava.  
-Depois de tanto tempo que fiquei longe dela, você vai me tirá-la? - Falou me apertando ao seu corpo e escutei uma risada estrondosa dentro da casa, com certeza deve ter vindo do Emmett.  
-Então porque não a deixa escolher com quem ela quer ir. O que você quer fazer agora, Bella? - Ela deu um sorriso debochado para Edward.  
Eu fiquei sem o que dizer, então Alice me deu um olhar implorativo, parecendo um bebê pedindo colo. -Edward, a gente tem a eternidade juntos, vou um pouco com a Alice, depois eu volto, está bem? - Nesse mesmo momento Alice começou a pular.  
-Perdeu Edward bobão, a Bella é minha agora.  
-Não está bem, mas a Alice sempre consegue o que quer, não é verdade? - Ele fez um biquinho e me beijou. -Assim que Alice brincar de barbie com você e organizarmos o encontro dos Volturi, vamos para algum lugar sozinhos. - Deu-me outro beijo e entrou na casa.  
-Vamos Bella, tenho que te mostrar seu lindo quarto. - Disse pegando minha mão e me puxando para dentro da casa. -Preciso te mostrar o closet que eu mesma estoquei para você. Agora meu irmão vai parar de ficar reclamando, porque era só isso que ele fazia todos os dias, só não reclamava quando brincava com a Nessa. - Eu vi Emmett rindo no sofá e Edward dando um tapa no braço dele. Eu só pude rir.  
Passamos na porta da Vanessa e chegamos a uma porta no fim do corredor.  
-Esse é o quarto do Edward e o da frente é seu. - Ela me deu uma piscadela e novamente escutei uma risada estrondosa, vindo da sala e Emmett falou. -Cuidado para não quebrar a casa. - E Edward respondeu sussurrando. -Cala a boca Emmett, se não falo com a Alice o que você fez com o esmalte preferido dela.  
-Podem ter certeza que eu vou descobrir e quando isso acontecer Emmett Cullen, você ficará um bom tempo sem beijar Rosalie. - Só o que se escutou a partir daí foi à risada de Edward e Jasper. -Continuando, esse é seu quarto, entre primeiro.  
Quando entrei naquele quarto não pude acreditar no que estava vendo, era maravilhoso e por incrível que pareça era muito parecido com meu quarto de criança, tirando a cama de casal que agora ocupava o quarto. -É perfeito. - Ela me deu um abraço por trás.  
-Eu estou realmente feliz de você está com a gente. Nós te esperamos por muito tempo, não só para nos ajudar, mas também para ser nossa nova irmã, estamos todos felizes. Qualquer coisa que precisar conte comigo, muito obrigada por salvar a gente.  
-Alice, quem disse que vocês também não me salvaram? Eu não tinha uma vida antes de encontrar vocês, sou eu quem deve agradecer. - Virei-me e a abracei. -Minha irmãzinha fadinha.  
Ela soltou uma risada. -Até nisso você e o Edward se parecem, ele me chama de fadinha também. - E eu também ri. -Antes que a gente comece a chorar, algo impossível, vamos ao seu closet.  
Comecei a seguir, até uma outra porta rosa, dentro do quarto. Quando minha irmã abriu a porta, me deparei não com um closet comum e sim um enorme closet, que para mim dava para umas quatro pessoas usarem, de tantas roupas que tinha.  
-O que achou? Olhe algumas roupas, pensei nessa para hoje, um vestido que na minha visão você estava, na verdade acho que ela irá se realizar hoje, quer dizer uma parte dela. - Ela me mostrou um vestido lindo azul.  
-Eu adorei tudo, mesmo achando que é muita roupa para uma pessoa só. Como eram as suas visões, Edward não quis me dizer. - Agora me lembrei que ele não havia me dito.  
-Não falou por vergonha, ele te esperou por muito tempo, já te amava desde que eu tive a visão. A primeira foi de você na nossa frente dando um sorriso de vitória para Aro, que tinha uma expressão de medo. Todos os Volturi tinham medo, menos Jane, que parecia estar com raiva e ela só falou 'Você vai se arrepender. Nós sabemos onde eles estão'. E todos saíram correndo, a segunda visão foi à gente aqui na sala e você com esse vestido, estávamos todos rindo e Edward se aproximou e te beijou.  
-Eu nunca vi os Volturi pessoalmente, mais Jacob me falou deles, para eu ter cuidado. O que será que essa Jane quis dizer com 'nós sabemos onde eles estão'? - Quem eram eles?  
-Isso eu não sei, mas sua cara depois era de raiva, como se já soubesse quem eram. Bella, quem é Jacob? Um vampiro? - Ela tinha uma cara de confusa.  
-Não era um vampiro, era um lobisomem. - No momento que falei, me arrependi, Alice fez uma cara de pavor.  
-Você é louca? Eles são perigosos, Bella. - Ele soltou o vestido e me balançou.  
-Alice mantenha a calma, o Edward já me explicou tudo, mas o Jacob era do bem, não sei por que ele confiou em mim, os outros que estavam com ele queriam me matar, só que ele não deixou. Tem algo que o Edward ainda não sabe, mas antes de ir, ele me disse que sentia que ele devia me proteger e que um dia ainda nos encontraríamos.  
-Qual o motivo de um lobisomem proteger um vampiro? Só se ele... - E ela não terminou.  
-Só que ele o que Alice? Vamos me fala. - Puxei os braços dela, implorando atenção.  
-Não consigo ver o futuro Bella, quer dizer não consigo ver se ele virá atrás de você, mas o único motivo que eu vejo que ele tenha para te proteger é porque ele te ama. - E fez uma cara de nojo e de nervosa.  
-Não se preocupe Alice, eu amo o Edward e isso nunca vai mudar, mas ainda acho que isso não é verdade. - Mesmo que fosse, eu sentia um amor de amizade com Jacob, como se fossemos irmãos, mesmo o conhecendo muito pouco.  
-Isso não importa, só quero te avisar Bella, lobisomens são perigosos, eu nunca conheci um pessoalmente, mas sei de muitas histórias, você deu uma sorte tremenda, naquele dia, que talvez não volte a acontecer. Não vamos mais pensar nisso quero te arrumar, já escolhemos o vestido, agora vamos para meu quarto. - Ela nem esperou eu falar nada, já foi me puxando para seu quarto, coisa típica dela.  
Ele ficava do lado oposto do meu e tinha várias flores na porta, era o único diferente, ou seja, só podia pertencer a Alice. Ela abriu a porta e me espantei, coisa que já não devia mais acontecer, mas era totalmente colorido e lotado de coisas lindas.  
-Que cara de boba Bella, parece que já não percebeu como eu sou. - Falou soltando uma risada. -Senta nessa cadeira que já volto com meus produtos para te deixar PERFEITA. - Ela falou destacando a palavra perfeita, me dando medo.  
-Alice não exagera, está bem?.  
Ela não respondeu, apenas riu. Não demorou muito até que ela já havia voltado e tinha um monte de coisa na mão, desde maquiagens até hidratantes.  
-Vamos nos divertir.  
-Só se for você. - Mais uma vez ela só riu e começou a me arrumar, como Edward disse estava me sentindo uma barbie nas mãos da Alice. Cada vez mais tinha o sorriso maior ainda e por fim e acabou. Eu ainda não tinha me visto no espelho, até que ela girou a cadeira e me deparei com uma mulher linda, demorei a acreditar, mas essa mulher era eu.  
-Nem sei o que eu te falo. - Disse abobalhada.  
-Não precisa falar nada, sei como eu trabalho bem. - Começou a rir. -Você é linda Bella, não precisa de nenhuma maquiagem para ficar bonita, só fiz com que você ficasse iluminada, vamos descer?  
-Vamos, temos que organizar muita coisa até a vinda dos Volturi. - Falei me levantando e indo para a porta.  
-Vai dar tudo certo Bella, confie em mim.  
-Eu confio Alice, só não sei como vou descobrir esse poder que você falou.  
-Talvez você já saiba, só não percebeu.  
-É, talvez. - Será que eu já senti, ou já fiz algo, só que passou despercebido?  
Ela segurou minha mão e fomos para a escola, quando ia descer ela de apressou e foi na frente, chegando lá em baixo, falou.  
-Eu apresento minha mais nova criação, Isabella Cullen. - Como ela pode fazer isso comigo, foi só ela dizer isso que todos pararam de fazer o que faziam e olharam para mim. Edward o primeiro a me olhar, ficou deslumbrado e eu morta de vergonha, ele tinha um olhar, que não dava para descrever. -Desça Bella, será que o Edward vai ter que subir ai? - Novamente Alice me fazia ficar sem graça, esse pingo de gente ia me pagar. Comecei a descer e a cada degrau a boca de Edward se abria mais.  
-Você está linda irmãzinha, tenho certeza que se você fosse humana estaria mais vermelha que um tomate e Edward quer um babador? - Emmett veio com essa gracinha, só podia ser de família.  
-Minha filha, está deslumbrante, fez um ótimo trabalho Alice. - Esme falou.  
-Obrigada mamãe. - Respondeu Alice. - Finalmente chegou à sala Bella. - E Emmett novamente dando aquela risada estrondosa e todos acompanharam.  
-Meu amor você está perfeita. - Edward falou e se aproximou de mim, me dando um beijo, exatamente como a visão da Alice. -Você fica linda de azul, essa cor combina com seu tom de pele. - Falou no meu ouvido.  
-Que gente melosa, se querem falar essas coisas, falem longe mim. - Emmett falou tampando seus ouvidos também como uma criancinha. Todos caíram na risada.  
-Acho que temos que ver o que iremos fazer, assim que os Volturi chegarem. - Falei olhando para Carlisle.  
-É claro que sim, querida você ainda não tem nem idéia de qual é seu poder? - Carlisle me respondeu, com um ar de preocupado.  
-Infelizmente não, me desculpem, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de qual seja. - Se pudesse chorar eu estaria agora, Edward novamente percebendo isso me apertou junto ao seu corpo e me deu um beijo na cabeça.  
-Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. Acho que por enquanto só nos resta esperar, assim que eles chegarem irei conversar com Aro, em nome da nossa antiga amizade. - Não entendi porque, mas Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado.  
-O que houve amor?  
-Nada. - Falou muito seco e soube na hora que havia algo acontecendo.  
-Ela precisa saber Edward. Minha filha, Aro é pai de Edward.  
-Huum. - Não sabia o que dizer.  
-Ele vai te explicar melhor depois, agora eu preciso sair para meu trabalho, vocês não vão voltar à escola mais?  
-Não. - Falaram todos em coro, menos Edward que ainda estava me abraçando e rígido.  
-Acho melhor a gente deixar os dois sozinhos, e Rosalie, Nessa vai chorar daqui a 10 segundos. - Passaram 10 segundos e o bebê realmente chorou. Todos saíram da sala.  
-Agora é minha vez de contar minha história. - Edward me olhou e falou preocupado.  
-Você me escutou e agora é minha vez também. - Terminei de falar lhe dando um beijo rápido.

* * *

**N/A:** _AMOOOOREEES, o que acharam desse capítulo? UIIIII o Edward tem um pai Volturi s; Será que ele vai ser do mal? E qual será a história de vida do nosso Edward Cullen? Então amores mandem bastante reviews para deixar uma autora feliz e fazer ela postar mais rápido *Olhinhos brilhando*_

_Eu postei minha fic nova_ **Um Edward em minha vida**_, pelo menos nela vocês podem conhecer um Edward Cullen ;)_

AGRADECIMENTOS:**cacau1005**_ - Você podia ser a Alice, tem o poder de prever as coisas *--* Eu amo loucamente a Alice, mas não consigo pensar em uma história dela com o Jasper então não faço fic's assim, por isso prefiro fazer as palhaçadas dela e o Emmett nas minhas fic Bellard (: MUUUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho flor xoxo :*_

_**Mimy Cullen**__ - Não gosta de lemons? o/ que felicidade, pq tem muita gente nesse site que gosta, pelo tamanho de fic maior de 18 aqui UAHSHUASHAU' Jura que gostou do primeiro beijo EBÁÁÁ (: Eu não posso falar se você está certa ou não sobre o poder da Bella, se não fica sem graça UAHSUAHS' mas vc é uma menina inteligente ;) obrigada por tudo beejão :*_

**SAMsamCullen **- _Vou te contar uma coisa, você é muuuito inteligente, mas não posso dizer mais nada antes que fale demais e acabe contado o poder dela :) MUUUITO obrigada por cada elogio e continue aqui que tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda, essa fic não termina sem emoção :D xoxo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _Estou pegando sua mania de demorar e na minha fic nova está dando certo *---* fiquei tão faliz amiga EBÁÁÁ não precisa pedir desculpa não te entendo (: Eu lembrei que disse isso sim, mas desisti porque me senti culpada, eu falo tão bem do Jake e ia fazer uma fic dele do mal, então desisti UASHUAHSUAS'. Seu Edward é MUUUUITO mal, bate nele o/ beeijos :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** -_ Já veio na minha cidade? o/ mora onde flor? :) Fico mega feliz de ter gostado e continue aqui viu? Muitas coisas vão acontecer nessa fic, xoxo :*_

BEEEEIJOSS :*


	8. Passado de Edward Cullen

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas foi para o sofá e sentou. Eu fui atrás e sentei ao seu lado.

-Pode me contar. - Segurei a sua mão, tentando transmitir toda a segurança que eu podia.

-Eu nasci em 20 de junho de 1901 e desde pequeno morei com minha mãe Elizabeth Masen, nunca conheci meu pai, pois de acordo com minha mãe ele havia morrido quando ela havia engravidado de mim em um acidente de carro. Sempre que perguntava algo sobre ele, até o nome, ela mudava de assunto, falando que eu não devia ficar sabendo e nunca entendia o motivo. Eu fiz 17 anos e nunca fui de ter muitos amigos, então minha mãe fez uma festa pequena, apenas para nós dois. Desde o começo do dia ela estava estranha. - Ele suspirou, parecendo que ia chorar, apenas apertei minha mão na dele. -Antes das 16 horas, ela começou a tremer e caiu no chão, fui correndo no telefone para pedir ajuda, quando voltei, ela segurou minha mão e falou 'meu filho nunca procure seu pai, ele é muito perigoso' ela fechou os olhos e continuou 'ele é um...' mais não deu tempo de terminar porque ela morreu de gripe espanhola, nem quando os enfermeiros chegaram conseguiram ajudá-la. No outro dia fiz o seu enterro e um homem muito estranho chegou ao lado e começou a conversar comigo.

**Flashback**

-Olá meu jovem, sinto muito por sua mãe. - Quando me virei vi um homem muito branco com uma capa preta, me dando um sorriso.

-Obrigado senhor. - Eu também sentia muito, ela era quem eu mais amava na vida, a única pessoa que me deu amor, carinho e proteção, tinha coisas que eu não entendia, mesmo assim ela sempre estava presente.

-Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você meu caro.

-Comigo? Eu nem o conheço, por acaso o senhor conhecia minha mãe?

-Eu a conheci há alguns anos e me sinto culpado de não estar ao seu lado todos esses anos. - Ele suspirou. -Meu nome é Aro Volturi. - Apresentou-se levantando a mão para me cumprimentar.

-Você já a conhecia? Como ela nunca me falou de você, nunca ouvi esse nome. Há quando tempo a conhecia? - Apertei sua mão, mas logo tirei, pois era muito fria.

-Eu já imaginava que ela não ia te falar sobre mim, não depois do que houve. Eu a conheci há 19 anos atrás e fiquei ao seu lado dois anos. - Ele abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse arrependido.

Isso foi quando nasci, então você deve ter conhecido meu pai. - Sei que minha mãe me pediu para não procurá-lo, mas eu podia pelo menos saber seu nome, ou algo sobre.

-Eu não só conheci como... - Ele parou no meio da frase.

-Como o que senhor?

-Edward, você quer mesmo saber?

-É claro que eu quero saber. - Eu me lembrei que não tinha falado meu nome.

- Eu não te falei meu nome, como sabia? - Agora eu fiquei assustado.

-Eu sei seu nome, porque sou seu pai. - Ele se aproximou tentando me abraçar, mas eu cheguei para trás.

-Meu pai? - Eu não sabia o que fazer, apenas agachei no chão e chorei.

-Perdoe-me. - Ele se abaixou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Meu amor, você devia ficar feliz, não? Depois de tanto tempo você o encontrou. Se chorar fosse possível ele estaria, o abracei e depositei um beijo em sua cabeça.

-Não é só isso, Bella. Tem muita história pela frente.

Não disse nada, apenas aguardei.

-Ele me convidou a ir morar com ele e como estava curioso para saber tudo sobre ele e o motivo da minha mãe não me querer falar nada a respeito, aceitei o convite. Saí de Londres e fui para uma cidade chamada Voltera na Itália. Ele me contou que tinha filhos adotados e que quando eu chegasse ia descobrir porque tudo teve que acabar daquele jeito e se eu quisesse continuar com ele devia me sacrificar de um jeito que nada seria como antes. - Ele respirou e perseguiu. -Quando cheguei na casa dele, me assustei, era um castelo, igual de filme de terror. Entramos e vi nove pessoas muito brancas e com olhos vermelhos, na hora achei graça e perguntei se era alguma piada ou algo assim, mais foi ai que meu pai me explicou o motivo do vermelho, quer dizer me disse que eram todos vampiros e se eu quisesse ficar ali, devia me transformar em um deles. - Ele parou de repente.

-Se não quiser continuar, não precisa, outro dia você me conta se quiser ainda. - Eu queria saber, só que ele não estava se sentindo bem, eu sentia isso.

-Eu quero contar, só é difícil continuar. - Ele olhou para meus olhos. - Não consigo esconder nada de você amor.

Eu ri e aguardei.

-Ele era humano quando conheceu minha mãe e por estarem apaixonados, se casaram, foi ai que minha mãe engravidou de mim. Ele disse que ela tinha muitos desejos e um deles fez com que ele saísse na rua 00:00 atrás de sorvete de pistache. Quando estava voltando do mercado, um cara o abordou e o mordeu, transformando em vampiro. Ele voltou para a casa da minha mãe e por estar sedento, tentou mordê-la, mas antes disso acontecer ele saiu correndo, percebendo o que estava preste a fazer. Depois de alguns dias ele encontrou Jane, que o convidou para andar com ela, que aceitou. Depois de me explicar tudo sobre vampiros, eu acabei aceitando me transformar em um deles e foi isso que aconteceu, só que eu me esqueci de perguntar uma coisa muito importante: do que eles se alimentavam, só fui descobrir quando acordei já transformado e vi uma menina muito nova chorando na minha frente, gritando para não matá-la e Jane a segurava sorrindo me falando 'vamos Edward, seu primeiro alimento', não". Não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo, como podiam matar alguém inocente. Eu me levantei de onde estava e levei a menina para longe daí, quando voltei, encontrei Aro furioso. Ele não havia gostado do que eu tinha feito, estava tão nervoso, que pulou no meu pescoço e o apertou com suas mãos, mas parou antes de fazer outra coisa, foi então que tomei minha decisão, sair daí. Não podia mais viver com alguém tão diferente de mim. - Ele parou e me mostrou aquele sorriso lindo. - Ai que vem a melhor parte, eu estava viajando perto da Califórnia, me alimentando de sangue animal e em uma das minhas caças encontrei Carlisle, contei-lhe tudo e ele me convidou a entrar em sua família, e como está vendo, aceitei.

-Como ele pode fazer isso com você Edward, tentar te machucar sendo seu pai?

-Acho que ele só seguiu seus instintos, deve ter ficado decepcionado, porque seu filho não queria seguir os passos nojentos do pai. - Ele fez uma careta. - Me sinto melhor lhe contando isso. - E afagou meus cabelos. - Te amo Bella, obrigada por estar do meu lado, ainda mais agora que vou rever aquele que um dia foi meu pai.

-Eu sempre estarei com você amor, agora e sempre. - Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim me beijando, pegou-me no colo e me levou para seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **OIEE AMOURES, PERDOEM A DEMORA é que eu empolguei com minha outra fic UAHSUAHSUAS' mas está aí o grande mistério do passado de Edward Cullen, ontem terminei de escrever essa fanfic e aguardei muitas suspresas ;D

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Loveblack Cullen** -_ Eu queria que a Leah encontrasse um amor, achei muito tenebroso o final dela s; IDIOTA DO SAM, ando lendo muita histórias com o Jake mal está me dando tristeza, ainda não entendo como conseguem x; Flor eu coloquei o vestido no perfil, depois me fala o que achou, a Jane me dá nos nervos, no dia que a Bella falou que a Jane era dela eu CAIII NA RISADA e quando ela atacou o Edward aiiiiiiin me subiu uma coisa que me deu vontade de entrar no livro e arrancar a cabeça dela UASHUASHAU' beejinhos :*_

**Mimy Cullen** - _Ontem eu escrevi o capítulo onde a Bella descobre o poder dela e eu me lembrei de você, eu acho que irá gostar ;) beejinhos :*_

**SAMsamCullen **- _Eu ia adorar será a barbie da Alice UASHAUSUHAUS' espero que tenha gostado do Edward volturi. ELES? me lembrei do lost agora UAHSHUASHA' os outros UAHSAUSHAUS' ABAFA, logo logo você descobre quem são ;) beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Sobre o Jake logo logo você vai descobrir. Eu sempre quis ver o Aro pai do Edward, achei que ia ser legal, gostou? Eu nunca fui aí na sua city, mas deve ser linda. Obrigada por tudo beejo :*_

Quando mais cometários mais rápido o capítulo sai, então apertem o botão ver amores :)

BEEEEJINHOS :*


	9. Emmett o professor

Já havia passado uma semana desde a minha chegada e a cada dia me apaixonava mais por essa nova família, meus pais amáveis, minha irmã Alice fascinada por compras, meu irmão Emmett engraçado e pirado, Rosalie a cada dia se aproximava de mim e vivia me agradecendo mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava, Jasper sempre atrás da Alice concordando com suas idéias, Vanessa que sempre contagiava com sua alegria a casa inteira e meu amor Edward, que sempre estava ao meu lado.

Ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia de qual seria esse meu poder, que todos falavam. A cada dia que passava, mas preocupada ficava, mesmo ninguém comentando sobre isso, sabia que também estavam preocupados. Eu nunca havia lutado, então Emmett garantiu que me ensinaria.

Estava brincando com Nessa na sala e percebia que a cada dia que passava mais velha ela ficava, com certeza uma característica de sua espécie. Ela adorava brincar de mímica, ainda mais com Emmett.

-Ahh não papai, essa não valeu, nunca que isso parecia um gato. – Ela fez uma carinha de brava, se não soubesse de quem era filha, diria que era da Alice.

-Meu amor, não precisa de mímica para descobrir. Olha o gato na sua frente. – Ele levantou e deu uma voltinha. Todos na sala morreram de rir e Nessa saiu da sala irritada, não tinha percebido, mas ela parecia ter uns 10 anos, sendo que nasceu há dois meses.

-Essa saiu você inteiro. – Jasper disse do sofá. – Não aceita perder.

-Tio Jasper, até você? – Gritou do quarto.

-Desculpa meu amor, mas to falando a verdade. – Ele riu e ela não falou mais nada.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, acho que já sei o que podemos fazer agora. – Na mesma hora Edward desceu as escadas e fritou o Emmett. – Larga se ser chato Edinho, é só uma brincadeira, além do mais ela tem que aprender.

-O que você quer agora Emmett? – Fiz uma cara de cansada.

-Essa família é muito chata, que horror. O que você acha de aprender a lutar agora, já tem uns dias que falei que ia te ensinar, mais até agora nada.

-É claro que quero, onde? Agora? Vamos?

-Essa é minha maninha, pode ser aqui mesmo. – Ele abriu um sorriso e se levantou.

-Nada disso senhor Emmett, se querem lutar, vão lá para fora. – Nossa mãe falou.

-Está bem mamãe. – Ele suspirou. – Bella vamos lá para a floresta.

-Claro. – Fui seguindo o Emmett, mas fui impedida por alguém segurando meu braço, me virei e dois pares de olhos dourados me fritando.

-Não precisa fazer isso agora Bella. –Edward falou me implorando.

Eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo, seu irmão será bonzinho comigo, não é Emm?

-Claro que sim maninha do meu coração já parado. – Falou já fora de casa.

Dessa até o Edward riu, mas seus olhos ainda tinham medo estampado.

-Do que está com medo?

-Não quero você lutando, sei que de acordo com as visões da Alice, você irá salvar a gente, mas não sei se quero isso.

-Você quer a morte da sua família?

-Lógico que não. – Ele me olhou horrorizado.

-Então pare com isso Edward Cullen e também a Alice não me viu lutando, quem sabe isso não precisa acontecer. Só quero está preparada.

Ele apenas bufou. O abracei e lhe dei mais um beijo.

-Quer ir com a gente?

-Prefiro não ver isso.

-Então estou indo. – Ele não afrouxou o braço da minha cintura.

-Qualquer coisa, por favor, me chama. – Dessa vez foi ele quem me beijou.

-Claro que sim amor. – Me virei e fui atrás do meu irmão.

Segui seu cheiro e o vi sentado ao lado de uma árvore.

-Até que fim chegou, pensei que ia mofar junto com essa árvore. – falou com uma cara de tédio.

-Está precisando melhorar suas piadas Emm. – Comecei a rir.

-Acho que você ta precisando de calmante Bella, vou ter que ter uma conversinha com o Edward, acho que ele não ta fazendo o papel certo. – Agora ele tinha ultrapassado os limites e ainda me deixou totalmente sem graça, percebendo isso ele caiu na gargalhada.

-Está sem graça Bellinha?

-Emmett, acho que a gente veio lutar e não conversar.

-Já que insiste. – Mostrou um sorriso zombeiro.

De repente o Emmett desapareceu, ainda sentia seu cheiro percebendo que estava atrás de mim, saltei para o lado. Ele passou direto grunindo e eu rindo. Emmett virou-se e foi correndo na minha direção, novamente saltei para o lado e pulei nas suas costas e numa brincadeira tapei seus olhos, agora ele começou a rir.

Ele me tirou de cima dele me fazendo praticamente voar, mas não cai e sim me segurei na árvore próxima e o olhei com um olhar matador, ele apenas levantou o dedo me convidando a avançar, exatamente o que fiz, mas não diretamente para ele, fui de um lado para o outro e ele não percebendo o que eu queria ficou seguindo meu vulto, até que o abracei por trás e o joguei no chão.

-PERDEU EMMETT CULLEN. –Não precisava gritar, mas tava tão eufórica que não agüentei.

Ele me fez sair de cima de mim e saiu correndo em direção a nossa casa, com certeza irritado, o que só fez meu sorriso crescer mais.

Fui para nossa casa, praticamente saltitante, exatamente como Alice ficava quando conseguia o que queria. Chegando lá vi uma cena muito cômica, todos rindo e Emmett gritando 'Ela trapaceou, quero revanche, não acredito nisso, quero revanche' e indo em direção as escadas e sumindo.

Entrei na casa e Rosalie veio me abraçar. – Muito obrigada, irmãzinha, não sabe o quanto esperei que alguém desse uma lição assim nele. – Na hora vi Nessa correndo até nós e nos abraçando.

-Titia Bella você é a melhor, só tenho pena de você, o papai deve estar muito nervoso com você.

-Está nada querida, aposto que daqui a pouco ele vai estar fazendo piadinhas comigo. –Rosalie se afastou, eu agachei e dei um beijo em minha sobrinha.

Depois quem veio atrás de mim foi Alice.

-AAAAAAAH BEELINHA. – Ela não falou e sim gritou. – Finalmente posso rir da cara do Emm, alguém o derrotou. – Ela me deu um abraço, mesmo com aqueles braçinhos fininhos, se eu fosse humana ia deixar marca.

Eu vi Edward parado me olhando com uma cara de orgulho, eu só pude sorrir.

- Acho que o mais orgulhoso aqui é Edward, obrigada mais uma vez por isso. – Alice falou no meu ouvido, mesmo baixo sabia que ele tinha lhe ouvido, porque assim que a fadinha falou, ele abaixou o rosto e seu sorriso aumentou, depois voltou a me olhar, com um brilho nos olhos.

Afastei-me da Alice e fui na sua direção, ele na hora abriu os braços e eu me afundei em seus braços. Edward me depositou um beijo na minha cabeça.

-Eu te amo Bella Cullen.

-Não imagina o quanto te amo.

-Com certeza não tanto quanto eu.

-Dessa eu duvido. – Começamos a rir da nossa briguinha.

Olhei para a sala e vi todos rindo, logo depois Emmett desceu das escadas e começou a tagarelar.

-Só podia ser esses dois, não agüento mais essa melação, já não pedi para fazer isso longe de mim. – Falou emburrado e sentou no sofá, ao lado da Rose.

-Para com isso, Emmett Cullen. – Rose terminou de falar dando um tapa em seu braço.

-Mais querida...

-Nada de mais, você ta nervoso porque perdeu para uma MULHER. –Ela destacou o mulher, que fez todos rirem e Emmett bufar.

Fui ao seu lado e sentei. Emm deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Vai ficar assim comigo até quando ursinho? –Sempre que ele estava chateado o chamava assim.

-Eu mudo com uma condição. – Seu sorriso só aumentou.

-Qual seria?

-Uma revanche.

-Ursinho, acho melhor...

-Revanche ou nunca mais falo com você.

-Duvido que consiga.

Ele não falou mais nada e começou a se levantar, será que todos nessa casa tinham esse poder de fazer todos aceitarem o que querem?

-Tudo bem, terá sua luta.

-Obrigada Bellinha linda, por isso eu te amo. – Ele me levantou e deu aquele abraço de urso.

-Quando? – Não podia negar que tinha gostado de poder lutar mais uma vez.

-Agora, vamos logo. – Ele disse me puxando para a floresta.

Chegamos ao mesmo lugar da luta anterior, bem longe da casa, para não causar nenhum dano que faria Esme perder sua calma maternal e quando tínhamos nos posicionados para lutar, Emmett me olhou preocupado.

-Está com medo Emm?

-Não está sentindo esse cheiro Bella? – Ele começou a olhar para todos os lados.

Aquele cheiro, já tinha sentido antes, mas onde?

Não consegui pensar muito, até que vi Emmett do meu lado com uma cara feroz e segui seu olhar, eram eles, novamente tinha os encontrados.

-Olá. – Um deles falou me olhando com um sorriso.

-Você?

* * *

**N/A:** HELLO FANPIRES, desculpem a demora, mas como estou viajando tenho que me divertir um pouco não é? Ontem vi HP UHUUUU *--* vamos aos agradecimentos.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Loveblack Cullen** - _Meus comentários? UAHSAUSHAUSHAUSA' porque? :O Demorei para achar aquele vestido UAHSUASHAU' mas consegui (: eu quero a Leah como a vanessa Hudgens, ia ficar perfeito *-----* VOCÊ QUERIA LUTA? :O vou me matar com a faca da cozinha e já volto, voltei... OMG como isso? se tivesse luta os volturi iam matar os cullen, se não alguem ia morrer e NUNCA podia acontecer. Gosto da personagem que vai fazer a Jane no filme, Dakota (L AMOOO ela demais, muuuito diva. Eu adoro o Aro tbm e como o poder dele é mais ou menos como do Ed eu pensei nisso (: Desculpa pelos capítulos minúsculos x; beeijinhos enormes :**_

**Mimy Cullen** - _Desculpa a demora meu bem s;_ _mas já está postado (: beejo :*_

**SAMsamCullen **- _Me perdoa mas não posso contar mesmo, mas logo logo você descobre (: o poder dela vai ser descoberto logo logo tambem beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Minhas amigas sempre vão para aí que falam que é muito lindo mesmo, qualquer dia vou mesmo (: beejo :*_

meus amores, mandem bastante reviews? PLEASE, assim posto mais rápido  
BEEEEEIJOS :*


	10. Os visitantes

- É assim que fala comigo, depois de ter te ajudado? – Ele me disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Não posso acreditar, é você mesmo, Jacob? – aquele garoto que vi a tanto tempo continuava o mesmo, cabelos curtos pretos**(n/a: não gosto de cabelo longo), **muito alto, moreno parecendo chocolate e muito forte.

-Claro que sim Bells, sou eu. O lobisomem de antes. – Foi só isso que Emmett rosnou e senti seus olhos me fritarem.

-Calma Emm, está tudo bem. – Ele me fritou mais nervoso com meu comentário.

-Acho que seu amigo não gostou da minha visita. – Na mesma hora seus dois irmãos que nunca foram com a minha cara me olharam como se quisesse me matar. – Parem com isso vocês dois, vocês sabem que ela é diferente. – Mesmo assim eles não relaxaram.

-Tudo bem Jake, não ligo mais para isso. – Sorri.

-Que saudades desse sorriso, estava com saudades. – Ele se aproximou e todos a nossa volta protestaram.

-Calma. – Eu e Jacob falamos juntos e começamos a rir.

Aproximei-me e ele também. Nos olhamos e ele me abraçou, era um abraço bom, muito quente. Ainda não entendia o motivo dele não querer me matar, coisa que de acordo com Alice e Edward, todos os lobisomens queriam. Ele tinha um cheiro meio ruim, mas isso não me importava. Me sentia inteira, ele tinha me ajudado quando mais precisei, meu melhor amigo estava ali.

-Jake... – Seth falou.

-Para com isso garoto, já disse. – Ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos. – O que tem para me contar? Vejo que encontrou um companheiro. – Ele olhou para Emmett que estava com os dentes trincados e em posição de ataque.

- O Emmet? Não, ele é meu irmão.

-Irmão? Quando te vi você estava sozinha como isso aconteceu?

-Bom, é uma longa história, mas resumindo, encontrei um clã de vampiros que me convidou a fazer parte da sua família.

-Entendi. – Ele me olhou pensativo.

-O que foi Jake?

-Eu sei que somos diferentes, mas não quero me afastar de você, preciso estar ao seu lado, desde quando te vi senti isso. Te amo Isabella Swan.

- Eu também Jake, você sempre foi meu amigo, me ajudou e não quero me afastar.

- Amigo... é amigo. Fiz o que eu achei certo. – Ele me olhou triste e eu não entendi.

-E eu te agradeço isso. – Fui em sua direção e o abracei.

Ele retribuiu e suspirou.

-Preciso ir agora.

-NÃO. – Não precisava mais gritei.

-Calma Bells, dessa vez eu vou voltar logo, não vou muito longe. – Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e se afastou.

Foi caminhando até onde tinha vindo e virou-se.

-Até mais Bells.

Apenas sorri e o vi desaparecer.

-Isabella Cullen, o que foi isso tudo? Não posso acreditar no que vi, vamos já para casa, preciso contar tudo o que houve para nossa família. – Não se passaram nem dois segundos e Emmett já estava gritando do meu lado.

-Emm...

-Pode parando, já para casa, vire-se e não pare de correr até estar dentro de casa, estou logo atrás de você.

Não disse mais nada e o obedeci, pelo jeito ninguém naquela família gostava de lobisomens.

Como Emmett havia falado, só parei quando cheguei em casa e ao abrir a porta, ele passou pela porta frustrado.

-Todos na sala agora.

-O que foi querido? – Nossa mãe falou já do lado dele.

-Porque está tão nervoso irmão? – Jasper falou já percebendo a tensão no ar.

-Bella? – Edward falou do lado do Emmett e eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Acho melhor se controlar Edward, porque quando souber o que houve até você vai querer matá-la.

-Eu não vi nada acontecendo, então não foi nada de mais. – Alice falou me olhando com a cara fechada.

-Nada demais? É claro que três lobisomens não fariam nada de mais, não é maninha. – Ele virou para me encarar.

-Como é que é? LOBISOMENS? – Pelo jeito todos pegaram mania de gritar nessa casa, até o Edward.

-Sim Edward, lobisomens. – Tive medo de responder, mas o fiz.

-Ela até abraçou um, acreditam? E disse que o amava. – Continuou Emmett.

Edward não falou nada apenas me olhou, parecendo que ia chorar.

-Edward, não é...

-Deixa-me terminar sra 'eu sou amiga de cachorros' – Essa ele ia me pagar mais tarde.

Ele contou tudo que aconteceu na floresta e quando acabou Carlisle falou.

-Como é que você não viu isso, Alice?

-Eu não sei papai. – Senti muita pena dela nessa hora.

-Será que eu posso falar agora? – Falei mais na hora me arrependi, pois vários pares irritados me olharam.

-Claro que sim minha filha. – Foi Carlisle que falou.

-Tudo bem que os irmãos de Jacob me odeiam, mas o Jake não. Não vou deixar vocês fazerem nada com ele, assim como eu amo vocês eu o amo. Ele é diferente, somente isso. Do mesmo jeito que vocês odeiam eles, eles odeiam vocês. Quando eu estava sozinha, foi ele que me ajudou, se quiserem eles longe daqui, prometo ajudá-los com os Volturi e logo depois vou embora. – Coloquei tudo para fora.

-Não é isso que nós queremos, filha. – Agora foi Esme que falou.

-Então querem o que?

-Queremos te mostrar o quando eles são perigosos, eles podem te matar.

-Jacob nunca faria isso e nunca permitiria que seus irmãos fizessem.

Todos ficaram quietos e percebi o que queriam dizer.

-Eu não queria, mas se querem isso tudo bem, irei sumir da vida de vocês.

-Bella...

-Não Alice.

Eu fui em direção a porta e virei pela ultima vez.

-Amo vocês. – Olhei para Edward. – Nunca se esqueçam disso, me desculpem.

E fui embora, com uma tristeza que nunca pensei sentir novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **AAAAMOOOOORESS estou tão animada hoje, vocês viram os vídeos das cenas novas do Lua Nova? QUASE infartei UAHSUAHSAU' aquele tanquinho do jake OMG e a diva da Alice? aiiiiiin (L O que acharam do capítulo? sei que está muito curto e me perdoem x; Tadinha da Bells teve que ir embora s; Lá em baixo tenho um recadinho para vocês.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **Marcela P. -** _ownnn que bom que você gostou, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz com reviews assim *--* beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen' -** _Eu quis fazer tipo amanhecer sabe? que ela ganha, achei aquilo muuuito engraçado, quando ele ficou emburrado UAHSAUSHAUS' gostou da aparição dos lobisomens? beejo _:*

**Loveblack Cullen - **_é verdade ASHAUSHAUSAHSUAHS' o poder dela aqui não será esse ;) quis fazer algo diferente de amanhecer. Rihanna? UASHAUSHAUSAHS' nunca pensei nisso, mas acho que ela não ia fazer um bom papel, quem sabe? Todo mundo pensa da Vanessa como a boazinha, mas isso tem nada a ver, aposto que se fizesse a Leah ia supreender todos *--* eu odeio a Jane, mas amo a Dakota (: Eu amei quando a Bella ganhou do Emm em Amanhecer e quis fazer algo assim, achei perfeito UAHSUASHAU' mega engraçado ;p gostou desse capítulo? beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans - **_é o jake sim (: gostou do capítulo? o jake vai terminar bem (: beejo :*_

**SAMsamCullen -** _Eu adoreiquando o Emm perdeu em amanhecer e quis fazer isso de novo, já que se que muuuita gene achou engraçada essa parte, pelo menos no flog que eu tinha sempre falam isso (: são os lobisomens sim, prometo que luta é só no final (; beejo :*_

GEENTE eu fiz um twitter, quem quiser me seguir é só me acc **/raah_cullen** (:  
ME MANDEM MUUUITAS REVIEWS que posto mais rápido, ok?  
BEEEJÃO :*


	11. Familia Black

**N/A: POR FAVOR, leiam minha explicação do capítulo anterior lá em baixo.**

* * *

Eu corri por alguns dias, cada vez que fica mais longe, mais vontade me dava de voltar e pedir perdão a minha família, minha família? Agora não era mais. Vendo isso a dor aumentava, como já sabia alguém como eu não pode ser feliz.

Foi metida em pensamentos que senti um cheiro, o mesmo que senti mais cedo com Emmett, era Jacob.

Olhei para as árvores ao meu redor e falei.

-Sei que está ai Jacob Black.

-Que merda, pensei em te dar susto. – eu ri, só ele para me fazer dar um sorriso sentindo tanta dor.

-O que aconteceu Bells, você parece triste, cadê seu irmão?

-Você me conhece bem não é? – suspirei - Eu não tenho mais irmãos. – a dor voltou.

-É claro que te conheço – ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou – vamos para minha casa que você me conta.

-Casa? – ele segurou minha mão.

-Você achou que eu morava onde? Debaixo de uma árvore – ele riu alto e eu o acompanhei – eu moro em uma reserva aqui perto, chamada La Push (**n/a: La Push baby**) com meu pai e meus irmãos. Vou me transformar e você vem atrás de mim, está bem? – ele tirou suas mãos da minha e me olhou.

-Nunca te vi transformado, será interessante.

-Promete não rir?

-Claro que não Jake, lobinho.

-Bells... – olhou para o chão envergonhado.

-Estou brincando bobinho – na mesma hora ele levantou o rosto com um sorriso gigante me lembrando do Emm.

Ele se afastou e se transformou em lobo na minha frente. Foi algo mágico, uma hora era humano na outra um lobo enorme de pelo castanho avermelhado. Ele me olhou e soltou um uivo, começando a correr.

O acompanhei e quando ele parou, estávamos em frente a uma casa bonita, nada como a dos Cullen, mas parecia ser confortável.

Ele correu até atrás de uma árvore e quando voltou era humano de novo.

-Não podia deixar você me ver voltando a ser... humano – ele parecia nervoso e envergonhado.

-Tudo bem Jake – só pude rir, como era fácil rir com ele.

-Vamos entrar? Vai ser difícil no começo, mas logo você e eles se acostumam, sei que vão te adorar.

-Me deu medo agora – não era mentira, como seria estar com lobisomens em uma casa?

-Bella bobinha – ele repetiu meu termo rindo e me levando para sua casa, de mãos dadas.

Fomos para a porta e um homem de cadeiras de rodas abriu com uma cara séria.

-Jake...

-Papai essa é Isabella Swan, minha melhor amiga.

-Olá Isabella – sua cara continuava séria.

-Somente Bella, senhor...

-Billy Black, já que não posso fazer nada a respeito, me chame só de Billy.

-Você irá amá-la papai, ela é diferente, vocês vão ver.

Eu dei um sorriso envergonhada e fui arrastada pelo Jake para dentro da casa. Era pequena, mas muito bonita, uma casa típica de humanos.

-Vamos ao quarto do Seth, que a Leah saiu para fazer compras – me lembrou a Alice.

Subimos a escada e Jacob abriu uma porta muito rapidamente e Seth começou.

-Seu idiota, me atrapalhou no jogo, sabe que... – parou quando percebeu que estava lá. – O que ela está fazendo dentro da minha casa? – ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Da sua casa? Achava que era minha também – ele riu e seu irmão continuou furioso – Para com isso mano, ela é muito legal, até o papai não importou.

-MENTIRA. – Billy gritou la de baixo.

Soltei uma gargalhada e Seth me olhou mais furioso ainda.

-Desculpa por isso Seth, mas eu larguei minha família por vocês, eles queriam uma luta, pelo que percebi e não deixaria nada acontecer a vocês, acho que mereço um sorriso não? – ele continuou emburrado, foi ai que tive uma idéia – Você estava jogando um jogo não é? Bom eu posso jogar com você, pelo que vi você tava jogando sozinho ou não?

-É eu estou jogando sozinho, Jacob e a Leah odeiam ele, coisa que não entendo. Não tem como odiar uma preciosidade dessa – soltou uma risada e vi que estava avançando –mesmo assim, isso não quer dizer que irei jogar com uma vampira.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu... – ele olhou para mim e para a tv ligada com o jogo e de novo para mim – está bem, jogo com você, mas não irá ganhar.

-Isso que vamos ver. - Fui para o lado dele e sentei ao seu lado.

-Você fede.

-Obrigada, mas você também – ele bufou e me entregou a manete. Olhei para Jacob e pisquei, o mesmo me mandou um beijou e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei jogando horas com o irmão do Jake e a cada minuto via que ele estava começando a gostar de mim, ele estava ganhando e isso era que o deixava mais feliz.

-Pode desistir vampira, eu ganhei todas as partidas. – Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso que me lembrou novamente de um dos Cullen – O que aconteceu? Porque essa cara? – Ele me olhou parecendo preocupado.

-Você me lembrou minha antiga família.

-Errr... desculpa – realmente estava preocupado.

-Tudo bem Seth, você é um bom garoto, além do mais você nem sabia.

Ele não falou nada, ficou olhando para o chão e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio resolveu falar.

-Jacob tem razão, você é legal, não é igual aos vampiros que já cruzamos.

-Eu... – não sabia o que ia falar – obrigada – Falei por fim.

-Eu aceito que viva aqui com a gente Bella, mas terá que convencer minha irmã e com ela pode ter certeza, não será como foi comigo, fácil.

-Eu já tenho planos em mente e falando em Leah, ela não está demorando não?

Escutei uma risada estrondosa vindo da porta do quarto e quando olhei Jacob estava encostado, chorando de tanto que ria.

-Que família linda, agora teremos uma irmã vampira – ele mais ria do que falava.

-Também não exagera mano. Eu tenho que admitir que ela é gente boa, mas só isso.

-Tudo bem Seth, sem mais comentários – soltou outra risada – Bella, a Leah passa a tarde inteira no shopping, se um dia ela ficar apenas uma hora lá, com certeza está doente.

De repente um cheiro de lobisomem invadiu o ambiente.

-Pelo visto ela ta doente – disse Seth.

Eu comecei a ficar agitada, como será que ela ia reagir a minha visita.

-Jacob Black, quando eu te achar você irá morrer – ela havia acabado de entrar pela porta da sala de acordo com minha audição e escutei-a subindo pela escada – está no quarto do Seth? Pode devolver meu dinheiro, preciso comprar uma blusa que vi – ela em um movimento brusco abriu a porta e me viu.

-Ah Leah, eu tinha que comprar uma peça para o carro e como estava sem eu...

-O que essa sanguessuga está fazendo aqui? – ela não o deixou terminar.

-Olá Leah, como foram as compras? – Falei.

-Jacob, responde minha pergunta – ela falava olhando com repulsa para mim em posição defensiva.

-Ela vai ficar morando aqui, mana.

-Como é que é?

-É isso mesmo que escutou.

-Só você que quer isso queridinho – ela olhou agora para ele e deu um sorriso debochado.

-Acho que isso não é verdade, queridinha – olhou para ela com a sobrancelha levantada – Diz para ela Seth.

-Mana... a Bella... é... legal – falou como se tivesse morrendo sufocado.

-REPETI O QUE DISSE – ela falou gritando.

-Eu gosto dela, Leah. Por mim ela pode ficar – Seth virou para mim e mostrou um sorriso que devolvi.

-Não acredito nisso, até você? Fui traída – ela girou o corpo jogando as mãos para o alto.

-Para com essa bobeira garota, porque não a conhece primeiro para depois falar alguma coisa? O Seth fez isso e viu que estou certo – mesmo Jacob falando assim, sabia que com ela ia ser difícil, como o Seth havia dito.

-Eu vou fazer compras, isso sim – ela já ia descendo quando falei.

-Leah, quer companhia?

Jacob e o Seth olharam para mim com medo e a Leah virou bruscamente, seu olhar parecia que ia me atravessar.

-Devo está ficando surda, só pode.

-Pensei que lobisomens não tinham esse tipo de problema – Tentei fazer uma piada, mas pelo visto não adiantou.

-Sanguessuga, é claro que não temos problemas assim, mas está querendo o que querendo ir comigo, morrer? – Ela tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Querida você sabe há quanto tempo sou vampira? Em uma luta tenho certeza que não seria eu a morrer, – essa garota arrogante, não me deu outra escolha. Jake soltou uma gargalhada e Seth voltou a jogar seu jogo – depois eu termino de jogar com você – falei para ele.

-Está bem Bella – ele era mesmo um bom garoto, Jacob continuava rindo.

-Cala a boca Jacob, se não sobra para você – que garota irritante.

-Vai querer ir sozinha ou ir comigo? Sei muita coisa de moda, no pouco tempo que morei com os Cullen, aprendi uns truques – Que saudades da Alice.

Ela pegou um dinheiro que estava na mesa do quarto e saiu correndo.

-Acho que isso é um sim Bells – tinha que ser mesmo o Jake para ficar contente com isso.

-É melhor eu ir atrás dela antes que mude de idéia – fui correndo, até que vi ela dentro de uma caminhonete vermelha reclamando, mas pelo visto estava me esperando. Quando viu que eu estava a vendo arrumou o cabelo longo e preto em um rabo. Pela primeira vez a percebi, ela era bem magra, não muito alta, tinha a pele como seus irmãos e bem bonita.

-Você vai entrar ou vai ficar mofando ai? – na mesma hora ela ligou o carro.

Fui na sua direção e entrei no carro.

-Sabe Leah, sei muito bem que não gosta de mim pelo fato de eu ser um vampiro e sua espécie é inimiga de todos os vampiros, só que esses vampiros da qual você odeia, não são como eu e os Cullen, como o Jake falou, somos diferentes – ela afrouxou sua mão do volante, mas continuou quieta. Alice, Alice, muito obrigada por me ajudar numa hora dessa – não sei como pode adorar essas coisas de shopping, não tem nada de legal em passar uma tarde inteira em um lugar como aquele – foi só falar isso que Leah me olhou assustada.

-Está maluca? É lógico que shopping é um ótimo ligar para ir, já viu as roupas novas que chegaram? P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A-S – Ela praticamente soletrou o final da frase, como Alice.

-Você pode me levar para ver – Ela me olhou tentando sorrir – Eu prometo que farei o possível para a gente se entender, eu quero muito conquistar sua confiança.

-Será uma tarefa difícil vampira, não sou como meus irmãozinhos.

-Já escutei isso e tenho certeza que não é tão de mal com a vida, quanto parece. Porque suas amigas não foram com você?

-É...é... eu... – ela parou e agarrou o volante com muita força – eu não tenho amigos.

Não era para ter tocado nesse assunto.

-Sinto muito.

Ela me olhou como se fosse chorar e voltou a olhar a estrada. Ficamos quietas todo o percurso até o shopping, isso sim era um mundo da Alice, era enorme. Que saudades daquela baixinha, que saudades do meu amor, Edward. O que será que ele estava fazendo agora? Como queria estar com ele agora, ter seus beijos, seu corpo, para mim, só para mim. Leah vendo minha agonia me chamou para sair e comecei a seguir.

Aquela menina era mesmo uma maníaca por roupa, não tinha uma loja que ela não entrava e pior, não tinha uma loja da qual ela não comprava nada.

-Leah não chega não? – Falei quando já estava com umas 20 bolsas na mão e vi que estava entrando em outra loja, agora de sapatos.

-É lógico que não, preciso daquele sapato ali – Ela apontou para um de salto alto vermelho, não podia negar que era lindo, mas como alguém podia andar com aquilo? Era alto demais – Me espera aqui Bella.

-Bella? Leah você me chamou pelo nome? – Não pude deixar de sorrir e ela me olhou envergonhada.

-Bom você é uma boa companhia para ir ao shopping e como não tenho ninguém para ir preciso apelar para uma vampira, não é? - Corri como uma humana e lhe abracei, ela pelo outro lado ficou estática.

-Me larga, me larga, me larga – Fiz o que ela pediu, mas tinha um sorriso enorme na boca ainda – Agora vou ficar fedendo, está de brincadeira.

Soltei uma gargalhada e ela entrou na loja. Olhei a minha volta e vi vários casais juntos, que inveja. Meu Edward, o amor da minha vida, estava longe de mim nesse momento e infelizmente teria que ser para sempre. Mesmo assim nunca ia o esquecer, ele era dono do meu coração e por toda a eternidade.

Muitos humanos passavam e olhavam para mim, que raiva ser linda numa hora dessa, antes eu passava despercebida agora tinha que todo mundo olhar? Agora eu estou imaginando coisas porque comecei a sentir um cheiro muito familiar, cheiro da Alice e da Rosalie. Dei para ficar louca, não é? Será que vampiros podiam ter doenças como essa? Aposto que não, mas porque...

-Olá maninha – Não podia acreditar, era mesmo ela, Alice.

* * *

**N/A¹**: _Oie amoures_ (: Preciso dar uma explicação aqui, queria muito que entendesse o lado da Bella, os lobisomens foram os primeiros que ajudaram a Bells em um momento que ela não tinha ninguem e agora alguem queria fazer mal a eles, o que vocês fariam? Ela não ia lutar com os Cullen, mas tbm não podia deixar que eles machucassem os Black e ela saiu daquele jeito pq teve medo deles fazerem a cabeça dela ou algo assim, ela ficou confusa, TODOS comentem erro e ela um dia verá isso, espero que me entendam. Não quero que fiquem com raiva de mim por ter feito ela tomar essa decisão e prometo que no final TUDO vai acabar bem.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **SAMsamCullen **- _Que bom que você está amando, fico MEGA feliz. O Jacob não teve imprint não UASHAUSHAS' uma dica sobre a bells ajudar ou não os cullen - as visões da alice continuam a_ _mesma - Me perdoa a demora, mas é que me deu medo x; tem gente querendo me matar aqui s; beejo :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _Nossa x; fiquei triste com seu cometário viu s; leia minha explicação aqui em cima ta? Flor, a leah é irmã do jacob UASHAUSHAUS' falou isso no segundo capítulo. Ainda estou abalada com seu comentário x; espero que não me mate nesse, beejo :*_

**Marcela P.** - _que bom que amou, pensei que seria mais uma para me matar UASHAUSHAUS' mas essa história terá um final feliz (: beejo :*_

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _Leia minha explicação ai em cima, ok? Eu acho que uma fic não pode ser só coisas boas sabe? tem que ter algo ruim, mas depois tudo acaba bem e aqui será assim tbm (: beejo :*_

**'Mimy Cullen'** - _OWWWN ama o jake tbm? *----* eu sou mega hiper fã dele (: por enquanto e bella foi embora, mas o edward não vai desistir, beejo :*_

**vania** - _LEITORA NOVA o/ oiee *-* está postado, espero que goste :*_

ESTOU ABALADA AINDA x; muitas ameaças UASHAUSHAS' espero que agora me entendam s;  
Beejinhos :*


	12. Saudades

-Meu Deus Alice, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela já estava me abraçando fortemente.

-Sou eu quem te pergunto isso, sentiu minha falta e decidiu vim para um shopping? – ela tinha um sorriso bobo na boca.

-É claro que eu senti sua falta, mas estou aqui acompanhando uma pessoa – tentei esconder minha companhia.

-E sentiu minha falta não Bella? – foi Rosalie quem falou, vindo na minha direção me abraçar – Nessa não para de perguntar de você.

-Eu sinto falta de todos – esbocei um sorriso também.

-Até do Edward? – Alice precisa me lembrar.

-Sim Alice, não sabe quanta falta ele me faz – suspirei e ela olhou para algo nas minhas costas. Estava tão desligada e não percebi que estávamos acompanhadas.

-Fico muito feliz de escutar isso – não precisa virar para saber quem era, mas o fiz.

-Olá... er... Edward – seu sorriso esboçado no rosto de quebrou ao falar seu nome.

Ficamos em silêncio apenas nos olhando, aqueles olhos dourados como sempre me hipnotizaram.

-Volta para casa Bella – Alice me tirou do transe implorando, olhei para ela e tinha aquele olhar suplicante, que só ela sabia fazer.

-Eu...

-Volta – Edward quem falou segurando meu braço, ao meu lado.

-BELLA, NÃO SABE O SAPATO QUE COMPREI – Leah saiu da loja gritando saltitante e parou de repente sentindo minhas companhias, ficando tensa e deixando as bolsas cair no chão. Soltei-me rapidamente das mãos do Edward e fui para seu lado.

-Calma Leah, está tudo bem, eles são meus amigos – tentei acalmá-la e vi Alice fazendo uma careta quando disse amigos.

-Bella, quem é sua amiga? – Rose falou.

-Essa é a Leah – Edward fez uma careta já sabendo de quem se tratava – irmã do Jake.

-Jake? O lobisomem? – Alice perguntou.

-Sim, ela mesma – senti Leah tremendo, quando Jacob se transformava ele virava lobo e não podia deixar ela fazer isso, não aqui e muito menos perto dos três – calma Leah, lembra onde a gente está – ela respirou fundo e pegou no meu braço.

-Vamos embora Bella, por favor? – pela primeira vez a vi com medo.

-Já estou indo, me espera só um pouco – sai de seu lado e fui para perto da Alice – você teve alguma outra visão? Algo relacionado aos meus poderes?

-Mais ou menos – ela parecia pensar – era a mesma visão de quando encontramos os Volturi, a única diferença é que você fechava os olhos e tremia, quando abria novamente Jane caiu no chão e depois é igual – ela sorriu – nunca ninguem fez ela se rebaixar assim.

-Para com isso Alice, não estou para brincadeiras – ela fez biquinho e não pude deixar de rir.

-Senti falta desse sorriso – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo tremer. Alice sorriu radiante.

-Bella – Leah parecia sentir dor, não podia mais permitir isso.

-Preciso ir – ia me virando, mas fui impedida pelo abraço do Edward.

-Sinto sua falta amor – respondi seu abraço.

-Eu também – sai de seu aperto, antes que não resistisse e abracei Rosalie e Alice que não queriam me soltar – Amo vocês maninhas – as duas abriram um sorriso enorme – podemos ir agora Leah – fui ao seu lado pegando as bolsas do chão, a última coisa que vi foi ela correndo para fora do shopping.

Segui seu caminho e ela estava já no carro ligado. Entrei e ela dirigiu apressada, ficamos em silêncio todo o caminho, chegando na sua casa ela me deixou sozinha no carro e correu para dentro.

-Isso será complicado – suspirei entrando na casa Black.

Cada dia que passava eu me dava melhor com os Black, eles precisavam comer, e eu preparava a comida para eles, coisa que eu sabia muito bem fazer do meu tempo humana. Faltava um dia para a chegada dos Volturi e eu não podia deixar os Cullen na mão, mas não sabia qual era esse meu poder. Quem era 'eles' que a Jane havia falado na visão da Alice? Era alguém que ela sabia que eu procurava, quem poder...

-Impossível – como pude ser tão burra e não tinha percebido isso era aqueles que eu jurei me vingar que me fez ficar longe da minha mãe, aqueles homens que me transformaram.

-Bella você está bem? – Leah tinha virado uma boa amiga nesses dias, quando ficava triste com saudades da minha família ela me produzia toda exatamente igual a Alice, em apenas alguns dias ela mudou totalmente comigo.

-Estou sim Leah, apenas entendi uma coisa que precisa descobrir – sorri com gosto de vingança na boca.

-Bella você está estranha e estou com medo – me assustei com suas palavras.

-Porque isso Lean? Não precisa – estávamos na floresta para me alimentar. Precisa disso, desde que me separei dos Cullen não havia caçado. Avistei um cervo e o ataquei, sugando todo o sangue que ele tinha. Voltei para perto da Leah aguardando uma resposta.

-Você está com um olhar de vingativa – ri com suas palavras.

-Acabaram com a minha vida e não devo me vingar?

-Bella você ainda tem uma vida, mesmo eu não acreditando que vampiros deveriam viver, você e os Cullen merecem isso, ainda mais você e o Edward se amando como se amam – ela sabia de toda nossa história.

-Eu quero minha vingança e posso amá-lo ainda – sentia sede por isso, ver aqueles vampiros queimando.

-Não Bella, terá que se decidir, **amor ou vingança (n/a: daí o nome ;)**.

-Eu... – não sabia o que falar.

* * *

**N/A: **AMOOOOURES, mil desculpas pela demora, mas como já tinha explicado na outra fic, estava ajudando minha mãe em umas coisas aqui em casa s; Essa fic está na reta final já e fico triste por isso, ela é a primeira que eu tive em mente que ia ser grandinha e eu amo ela *---* Dois amigos meus que iniciaram essa idéia, porque queriam participar de uma fic minha UASHAUSUHAS' quer dizer eles odeiam Twilight, só que numa noite quando sonhei algo ruim que dois caras queriam me matar, e o edward me ajudou eu criei essa fic, fiquei sem graça de contar, mas estou contando agora UAHSAUSHAUS' meus amigos não sabem disso, eles se chamam _Gabriel_ e _Daniel_ e são meu BEST, amo eles demais (L nessa fic eles são os dois carinhas que transformaram a bella, lembram? UAUHSUASHASU'. SEGUNDA começa a tortura UAHSUAHSUA' AIIIIN meu Deus, então vou fazer o possível para vim postar o mais rápido possível.

AGRADECIMENTOS: **'Mimy Cullen'** - _Eu preferi fazer o jake mas legal com os vampiros sabe? não gosto dele brigando com os cullen s; aushaushaus' a Bella e suas surpresas ;p quem sabe isso que falou aconteça ;) beejão :*_

**Loveblack Cullen** - _Eu sofro tbm com o ed triste e com o jake tbm, ainda mais em amanhecer tbm, mas sofro com os dois, amo loucamente meu vampiro e meu lobinho. Eu acho que nem sempre uma conversar consegue resolver as coisas sabe? Tudo depende, nen tudo é fácil assim, como eu sempre digo nem tudo é twilight, bem que eu queria s; Eu tenho raiva do billy x; ele sempre negativo, nessa fic ele nen aparece muito não UAHSUAHSUAUHS' Eu já te falei que amo a Leah néh? então na minha fic quis fazer ela boazinha e o final dela vai ser feliz *---* Eles são irmãos de sangue mesmo ;p beejo :*_

**SAMsamCullen** - imprint terá, mas no final ;) Falta mais um capítulo antes dela descobrir e fica calma que logo chega :D A bella se supreendeu pq no meio de tanta confusão tipo, Volturi querendo matar todos ela ainda tem tempo para ir no shopping sabe? UASHAUSHAUS' A leah aqui é diferente, ela é legal, não gosto de como ela é mostrado no twi sabe? quis mudar (: AMORR calma UAHSUAUHSUAHSA' está postadinho e já viu minha outra fic? "um edward em minha vida"? beejo :*

BEEEJÃO AMORESSS :*


	13. Voltando

* * *

Não consegui mais falar com ninguém. Jacob e Seth não entendiam o motivo do meu silêncio, Leah falava que eu precisava pensar, o que não era verdade, mas também não era uma mentira. Eu queria me vingar, mas será que se isso me fizesse perder meu amor eu me sacrificaria? O amor que sentia por Edward era enorme, mas seria suficiente para me impedir de ter minha vingança?

A noite passou muito rápido e eu não podia perder tempo. Não tinha descoberto meus poderes, mesmo assim não deixaria minha família na mão, ia lutar até o fim. Estava no quarto que Jake arrumou para mim. Ele e sua família tinham saído para resolver coisas de lobisomens, sem poder esperar escrevi um bilhete.

_Jake, Seth e Leah me perdoem por não despedir, mas não tinha tempo. Alguns inimigos dos Cullen estão chegando e eu preciso proteger minha família. Vocês independentes do que acontecer foram para mim parte da família. Obrigada por tudo que fizeram quando estava sozinha, antes de saber sobre vampiros e agora.  
Leah obrigada pelo que disse e farei o possível para fazer o melhor para mim e para Edward.  
Com amor,  
__Bella._

Deixei o bilhete em cima da mesa do quarto e corri de volta para minha família, os Cullen. Corri e não demorou muito para chegar a casa deles, me aproximei e a vi vazia.

-Droga – pensa Bella, pensa – cheiro, é isso, cheiro do Edward – tentei sentir seu cheiro e logo senti, aquele cheiro eu descobriria de longe. Corri novamente para seu encontro, torcendo para não ser tarde demais.

-Falta pouco, muito pouco – Alice falava nervosamente e quando percebeu minha presença sorriu e virou-se para onde eu estava, atrás de uma árvore – não falei que ela viria? - sai do meu lugar com um sorriso no rosto.

-Que bom que cheguei a tempo – Edward era o que tinha o maior sorriso. Olhei para Emmett e ele tinha uma expressão de abatido – Emm – ele me encarou tentando sorrir.

-Me perdoa Bells, POR FAVOR? – ele falou o, por favor, com tanta tristeza e tanta ênfase que fui correndo para abraçá-lo.

-Calma Emm, está tudo bem e eu voltarei se me quiserem de volta – me afastei e encarei todos, deixando o perfeito rosto do Edward por último.

-Claro que pode minha filha – foi Carlisle que falou me dando um enorme sorriso.

-Eu ainda... – ia falar que não tinha descoberto meus poderes, mas Edward me silenciou com um beijo urgente que aumentava cada vez mais.

-Vão para uma cama, estamos entre crianças – Emmett falou e eu e Edward rimos. Olhei para ele e vi Nessa ao seu lado, sorrindo.

-Está crescida criança – ela estava muito diferente da ultima vez que eu a vi. Aproximei-me dela e a mesma me abraçou.

-Saudades tia Bells, agora eu devo ter uns 15 anos de aparência, como eu estou? – ela se afastou e deu um rodadinda, fazendo todos rirem.

-Eu acho que o Emmett precisa se preocupar – todos riram menos Emmett.

-Quem precisa se preocupar é o engraçadinho que se aproximar da MINHA filha – ele falou muito bravo e todos riram mais ainda.

-Até parece que vai me segurar papai – Nessa piscou para ele e Emmett parecia explodir de raiva.

-Olha aqui mocinha, isso a gente conversa em casa porque não temos tempo para criancice aqui – ele cruzou os braços olhando para Rosalie – me ajuda amor.

-Quem parece criança aqui é você querido – ela falou e ele ficou mais nervoso ainda.

-Senti muita saudades disse – disse para Edward.

-Todos nós sentimos sua falta, principalmente eu – ele me deu um selinho, me abraçando – Nessa estava ficando louca de tanto que a Alice queria arrumar ela, claro que ela gosta mas nada exagerado – nós rimos – Alice sentiu muito sua falta.

-Eu também, acho que vi cada um de vocês na família do Jake – ele fez uma careta – Leah é apaixonada por compras igual a Alice.

-O Jacob é igual a quem?

-Parecido com o Emmett – ele ainda tinha uma careta no rosto – para com isso amor, eu te amo e é somente você que eu quero – ele sorriu me beijando.

-Pensei que ia ficar para sempre com aqueles cach... – lancei um olhar zangada – desculpa, mas você me entendeu.

-Eu não quero vocês brigando com eles.

-Não vamos, já decidimos. Se você confia neles, nós também confiamos – eu o abracei.

-Obrigada amor – continuamos abraçados.

Jasper dava algumas dicas de lutas para Emmett e Alice, Carlisle estava abraçado com Esme olhando entre as árvores, Rosalie estava conversando com sua filha para ela não falar nada, ficar atrás dela e coisas do tipo.

-Eu não descobri meus poderes Edward, como vamos fazer?

-Eu não sei – ele me abraçou forte.

De repente todos ficaram em silêncio, eu senti um cheiro diferente e como não tinha nenhum som de coração percebi que eram vampiros. Edward me apertou no abraço e me soltou apertando somente minha mão, todos nós ficamos um ao lado do outro encarando o lado de onde vinha o cheiro. Eles chegaram e tudo dependia de mim mas como ia ajudar aqueles que eu amo?

Não conhecia os Volturi pessoalmente, apenas tinha descoberto suas origens de anos de pesquisas. Um homem saiu das árvores com um sorriso maroto, tendo uma pele azeitonada, não muito alto e com cabelos pretos até o ombro, logo depois duas mulheres foram para seu lado também sorrindo. Apareceu também dois homens e uma mulher, por fim apareceu dois homens parecendo mais velhos do que os outros com certeza era Aro e Marcus, que havia descoberto que eram amigos desde muito tempo e viviam juntos.

Os que chegaram primeiro abriram passagem e um dos mais velhos passou, ele tinha olhos vermelhos como os outros, um pelo muito branca, muito diferente da minha e dos Cullen, pois a dele parecia quase transparente, tirando isso eu percebi que ele parecia muito com o Edward, tirando o cabelo que era longo e preto.

Ele se aproximou com um sorriso também maroto no rosto ficando a alguns metros de nós. Olhou para Edward e tombou um pouco a cabelo, olhando de cima para baixo e logo em seguida para mim.

-Olá meu filho – ele por fim falou.

* * *

**N/A:** MEEE PERDOEM x; Sei que demorei mas tenho boas notícias, próximo capítulo os poderes da Bella seram revelados e faltam dois capítulos para o término dessa fic, isso para mim é triste, pois ela foi minha primeira que teve mais de dois capítulos s; Porém tenho fanfic's em andamento ;)

Estou passando MEGA rápido, me perdoem por não devolver as reviews, mas será a última vez x;  
BEEEEEEIIIIJOSSS :*


	14. Meus poderes

-Você não é meu pai e sim Carlisle – naquele momento vi Edward tremer, ele estava com medo e eu sentia isso, apertei minha mão mais na dele e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo indo a todos os lados. Não estava entendendo, mas de uma hora para outra estava escutando várias vozes na minha mente.

_"Quero atacar logo"_

_ "Vou fazer picadinho da Jane"_

_ "Edward tem que fazer parte do meu clã"_

_ "Que garota é essa com uma cara estranha, do lado do Edward?"_

_ "O importante é a Bella ao meu lado, calma Edward"._

Eu apertei a mão do Edward e de repente eu podia ler mentes? Como isso era... Já havia entendido, um sorriso enorme escapou da minha boca.

-Vejo que sua namorada está feliz com nossa visita – Aro falou olhando ainda para Edward que ainda tremia.

-Não ouse a falar com ela – precisava acalmar o Edward e se eu podia capturar os poderes de quem eu tocasse só tinha uma pessoa que poderia fazer eu ajudar ele.

Soltei a mão do Edward que me olhou atônito e fui em direção do Jasper, pegando na mão dele, o mesmo me olhou atordoado. Senti aquela descarga elétrica de novo e logo senti vários tipos de sentimentos ao meu redor: ódio, raiva, amor e finalmente calma.

-Carlisle, meu amigo como você está? – Aro falava alegremente, parecendo não saber o motivo da visita.

-Estarei melhor se quando você e seu clã voltarem de onde vieram – pela primeira vez senti Carlisle nervoso. Não podia demorar tinha que pegar o máximo de poderes possíveis. Fui devagar para o lado da Alice e também segurei sua mão.

-Bella o que você está... – a interrompi.

-Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo – apertei minha mão na dela e a corrente passou novamente no meu corpo.

-Já vi que não somos bem vindos aqui – Aro soltou uma risada e olhou para a última mulher que chegou – Jane querida quer ficar ao meu lado?

Ela abriu um sorriso e foi para seu lado rapidamente. Pelo que eu sabia todos os Volturi tinham poderes, mas como eu faria para consegui-los para mim? Aro é o único que eu não podia tocar, ele ia saber de todos os meus pensamentos. Foi ai que eu tive uma idéia.

-Aro eu queria te pedir uma coisa – todos os Cullen me olharam assustados.

-Diga o que quer – ele ainda sorria.

-Não quero fazer parte da família dos Cullen – falei sentindo uma dor enorme e escutei os pensamentos dos Cullen.

_"O que ela está fazendo?"._

_ "Como ela pode nos trair assim?"._

_ "Eu não acredito nisso, ela disse que me ama"._

Faço isso para salvá-los - pensei.

-Não quer? – sai do lado da Alice e fui ao seu encontro parando entre Edward e ele.

-Não, eu quero ajudar você e seu clã em que precisarem – seu sorriso aumentou, mas parecida confuso, porém fez exatamente o que pensei.

-Bella... – Edward falou, senti a dor em sua voz, ignorei e fui ao lado de Jane, olhando para meus pés.

-Vejamos, nem mesmo sua namorada ficou ao seu lado – Aro falou e por um momento quis atacá-lo, mas sabia das minhas obrigações.

-Faça logo o que tiver que fazer Aro, não me importa mais – disse meu amor. Ele falava assim por minha culpa, ele estava morto por dentro e eu sabia disso. Suas emoções eram claras para mim, não tinha raiva ou rancor e sim amor.

Virei-me para Jane e coloquei a mão em seus ombros, sentindo seus poderes passando por mim, ela me olhou e eu sorri. Ela estava confusa, mas não fez nada. Corri para o lado dos outros do clã Volturi e toquei todos rapidamente, faltava apenas uma mulher.

-O que você está fazendo? – a mulher falou. _"Ela está do nosso lado?"_ pensou.

-Desculpa, mas é que eu gosto de tocar todos que eu gosto – tentei sorrir.

-Entendi – ela olhou para mim e depois lançou seu olhar para Aro. Toquei também em seu ombro e seus poderes passaram para mim. Agora percebia o motivo de às vezes escutar o pensamento de alguém quando tocava Edward.

Parei um pouco e tentei ver o futuro, fechei meus olhos e vi exatamente as mesmas imagens que Alice havia me falado. Eu tinha que agir e rápido.

-Essa menina não pode existir, ela irá colocar em perigo todos nós. Perdoe-me Carlisle e meu filho, mas ela terá que morrer – ele se aproximou mais e seu clã também, era agora ou nunca. Corri para perto do Edward novamente e todos me olharam chocados.

-Acho que não poderão fazer isso, não comigo aqui – fui à única que sorri.

* * *

**N/A:** PUUULAAANDOO IGUAL A ALICEE o/ finalmente o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever dessa fic AAAHHH que emoção *---* ele ta pequenininho mas eu gostei e vocês? (: Infelizmente o próximo capítulo é o último e ele está maior (:

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_**SAMsamCullen **- Querida (: o capítulo ta aí, o que a gente tava mais ansiosa *----* o que achou dos poderes? *medodesermorta* x; beejão :*_

_**Mimy Cullen** - eu te desculpo, mas não me abandona de novo heim (: ta acabando sim, o próximo capítulo já é o epílogo s; ela foi minha primeira longfic, sentirei saudades mas tem o meu bebê ainda *um edward em minha vida* (: é a que eu mais amo o/ postadinho :*_

_**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - AMIIIIGA ocê aqui o/ o vampiro que a transformou talvez poderá aparecer, no epílogo que já é o próximo capítulo falará (: beejo :*_

_**CahBigaiski **- OOOOBRIGADA por passar *---* fiquei muuuito fleiz que tenha gostado, eu tenho outra fic e ela ta longe de acabar, se puder dá uma passadinha, acho que vai gostar, é o sonho de todas as fãs ;) beejão :*_

**B**EEEEEIIIIJOS AMORES DA MINHA VIDA :*


	15. Epílogo

Todos continuavam me olhavam confusos, e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

-Você achou mesmo que eu ia querer me juntar a vocês? – olhei para Aro e seu clã – Eu tenho uma família – virei e olhei para Edward esticando minha mão para ele – e os amo.

-O que você quis com essa aproximação? – Aro falou confuso e eu sorri. Edward segurou minha mão apertando-a.

-Não é só você que tem poder querido – falei sarcasticamente. Ele arregalou seus olhos.

-Bella? – Edward falou e eu me virei para ele – você...

-Não se preocupe meu amor, já sei qual é meu poder, quer dizer quais são – ri parecendo perigosa.

-Seus poderes? – Aro falou meio inseguro.

-Sim Aro, meus poderes nesse momento são – olhei para cada pessoas de seu clã e fui contando – Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis e sete – olhei para minha família e contei – e mais três, então são 10.

-Você quer dizer que? – disse Aro mais espantado que antes.

-Quero dizer que adquiri os poderes de todos aqui – ele deu um passo para trás.

_"Vou tentar atacar o queridinho dela e quero ver o que ela vai fazer"_ alguém pensou, com certeza era Jane.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso então rapidamente olhei para Edward apavorada e não o vi sentindo nada, apenas sorria para mim. Olhei para a dona dos pensamentos e prestei atenção.

_"Ele não está sentindo nada?" _

-Edward você não está sentindo dor alguma? – olhei para ele com medo.

-Eu? Não – ele sorria, mas depois ficou sério – eu não consigo ler pensamento algum.

-Isso quer dizer que eu roubei seus poderes? – fechei meus olhos e tive uma visão.

_Estávamos todos na sala da nossa casa e Emmett brigava com Edward._

_ -Jasper para de nos deixar calmos, quero matar o Edward. Ele contou para todos minha lua-de-mel._

_ -Você está muito nervoso – Jasper falou quando Emmett pulava em cima do Edward que morria de rir._

_ -Quem mandou você ficar pensando dia e noite como foi – ele riu e Emmett o acompanhou. Os dois se levantaram._

_ -Odeio que você leia mentes, estava tão bom quando a Bella que lia. Ela não é escandalosa como você._

_ -Emm eu não agüentava mais escutar você, ainda bem que esse um mês acabou logo, não agüentava mais – todos da sala riram._

-Interessante – abri meus olhos e Aro olhava para Jane chocado – Sua companheira não tem mais seus poderes, como ninguém que está nessa clareira, tirando nós dois. Porém seu poder não me incomoda.

Ele ficou parado como todos ao seu lado.

-Vai querer ferir minha sobrinha ainda? – sorri maliciosamente.

-Você não quer participar da nossa família querida? – não podia acreditar no que eu escutava.

-Aro, você não está vendo as pessoas que estão atrás de mim? – olhei para cada rosto dos Cullen – essa é minha família, que nunca quero largar.

Apertei a mão do Edward "Eu te amo minha Bella" ele pensou e eu sorri. Fechei meus olhos ainda sorrindo. Quando os abri, todos o Volturi estavam juntos.

-Vamos embora - disse ele, se virando para correr.

- Você vai se arrepender. Nós sabemos onde eles estão – Jane falou me olhando com raiva.

-Não quero vingança, eu escolhi o amor – olhei para Edward me lembrando das palavras da Leah.

Voltei meus olhos e eles tinham desaparecido. Edward gritou um "VENCEMOS" e seus pensamentos não eram diferentes, ele pensava que tinha sido corajoso e tudo mais, ri vendo aquilo.

-Qual a graça meu amor? – Edward disse me puxando para perto de seu corpo.

-Vou ter que me acostumar em escutar o Emm por um mês – nós rimos.

-Porque um mês?

-Eu vi numa visão, quando passar esse tempo os poderes voltam para cada um – sorri e lhe dei um beijo.

-Agora vai ler meus pensamentos é? – disse ele sussurrando no meu ouvido.

-Isso será bom – eu ri e ele pensou "Não será bom".

-Porque? Está com medo de que? – disse mordendo seu ouvido.

-Eu não me controlo quando estou com você – aquilo me fez arrepiar.

-Filha, acho que esqueceram que você está aqui – Emmett gritou e eu olhei para ele rindo, ainda no abraço do Edward.

-Deixa os dois serem felizes pai – ela bufou. Realmente era filha do Emm.

-Você nos deu um baita susto Bella, quando disse que queria ajudá-los – ele disse rindo.

-Me perdoem, mas precisava ficar perto deles. Quando eu apertei a mão do Edward comecei a ler mentes e percebi meu poder, então decidi falar o que falei para chegar ao lado de todos para sugar os poderes, que eu não sabia que era o que acontecia, até que a Jane pensou em machucar o Edward – suspirei e me abracei mais a ele – e vi que ela não tinha tido sucesso.

-Belo plano Bellinha, por isso é minha irmã – todos nós rimos com o comentário do Emmett.

-Vamos para casa filhos, tivemos um grande dia – Carlisle falou pegando na mão da Esme e começou a correr.

Alice veio ao meu encontro com Jasper, sorrindo.

-Um baita susto mesmo, mas eu sabia que minha irmã nunca ia nos trair – me afastei de Edward e a abracei.

-Nunca – ele retribuiu o abraço.

-Não adianta ficar me abraçando que estou brava com você – ele me abastou fazendo biquinho.

-Porque Alice?

-Porque você foi a um shopping com uma lobisomem e comigo não – ela cruzou os braços fingindo irritação.

-Alice eu precisava fazer aquilo contra minha vontade, para ela gostar de mim – sorri um pouco, mas ela ainda estava séria.

-Só te desculpo se deixar eu arrumar você para quando... – ela olhou para o Edward e segurou um riso.

-Quando?

-É melhor não falar – ela riu – mas logo vai descobrir.

_"lalalalalalalalalalala"_ Alice não pensava nada com nada.

-Alice para de cantar, e pensa no que quer falar – ela riu e saiu correndo. -Edward... – quando virei ele me beijou, com ternura mais urgência.

Ele me puxou para mais perto e começou a fazer o contorno da minha coluna delicadamente, me puxando para mais perto ainda.

-Senti tanta sua falta – disse. Passei a mão em seus cabelos e puxei sua boca para a minha mais uma vez.

-É melhor irmos para sua casa, estão todos lá nos esperando – eu falei olhando em seus olhos e ele sorriu acariciando meu rosto.

-Quer saber o que a Alice quis dizer àquela hora?

-Claro que sim – ele me olhava de um jeito que tinha me deixado curiosa.

-Eu sei muito bem que ela não vai conseguir esconder por muito tempo e como agora você ler mentes você vai descobrir logo logo, também todos já sabem porque eu não parei de falar nisso um minuto se quer quando você foi embora, eu...

-Edward se acalma – ele estava falando nervoso. Ele por fim falou e respirou.

-Isabella Maire Swan – ele se afastou, se ajoelhou e pegou minha mão – quer se casar comigo?

Depois de tanta triste eu realmente poderia ser feliz, ele estava me pedindo em casamento por amor, sim amor. Eu o amava com todas as células do meu corpo, queria ele para mim e para sempre.

-Sim – eu ajoelhei para ficar perto dele – te amo.

Ele me abraçou a suspirou.

-Eu te amo minha vida – selamos nosso compromisso com um beijo que duraria para sempre.

Como um dia eu pude pensar que eu nunca seria feliz, felicidade é pouco para o que eu sinto. Tenho o melhor marido do mundo e uma família perfeita, a mais estranha. Jacob, Leah e Seth praticamente moram na nossa casa, mas o motivo deles estarem sempre por perto não foi somente por minha causa e sim pela Vanessa. No meu casamento e de Edward, implorei para minha família permitir que eu convidasse minha família de lobisomens, que depois de muito custo, aceitaram. Quando Jacob olhou para Nessa, ele teve um tipo de "amor a primeira vista", Leah e Seth me explicaram que isso se chamava _imprinting. _O mais engraçado de tudo isso foi os pais dela, Emmett e Rosálie quase mataram o Jake, mas Vanessa não permitiu, disse que se ele morresse, ela também morria, pois sentia o mesmo por ele.

Leah se tornou uma ótima amiga para Alice, já que as duas tinham uma paixão por shopping, mas isso não me deixou de fora das horas barbie, pelo contrário, agora eram duas querendo me produzir. Numa tarde um vampiro veio nos visitar, o nome dele era Erik que foi transformado quando tinha 16 anos, ele era muito amigos dos Cullen e também era vegetariano. Carlisle o convidou para morar com a gente e numa visita da Leah, os dois se apaixonaram, Leah teve um _imprinting _também. Ela tinha a mesma idade que ele e ainda por cima os dois combinavam, a família Cullen aumentou.

Meu casamento foi um mês depois e foi realmente o melhor momento da minha vida. Alice me obrigou a deixá-la arrumar toda a festa e me arrumar, o vestido era perfeito **(n/a: vestido no meu perfil)**. Alice e Esme deram de presente uma linda casa para nós dois, não muito longe da casa dos Cullen, quer dizer da casa principal, pois agora eu era uma Cullen, era Isabella Cullen.

Passaram-se 20 anos desde que os Volturi vieram, os poderes adquiridos naquela tarde voltou a quem lhe pertencia depois de 1 mês como na visão. Desde aquele dia eu aprendi a controlar quando tocava todos ao meu redor, umas vezes ou outra quando estava com Edward eu não conseguia me controlar e seus poderes passavam para mim. Descobrimos que eu possuía outro poder, mas esse era meu, eu tinha uma proteção que qualquer poder ao meu redor não me afetava somente quando eu permitia, como um elástico que me protegia. Eu podia quando quisesse esticar esse elástico para quem eu quisesse protegendo quem tivesse dentro dele, o que Edward mais gostou disso tudo é que eu podia tirar esse elástico totalmente permitindo que ele lesse minha mente.

Os Volturi nunca voltaram a nos incomodar, com certeza com medo do que eu poderia fazer além de não saberem que os poderes não me pertenciam mais. As palavras da Jane sempre voltavam na minha mente _"Nós sabemos onde eles estão". _Eu não sentia mais raiva daqueles homens, aqueles que um dia acabaram com o que eu tinha de vida, claro que eu queria ter vivido mais com minha mãe, mas agora eu estava feliz e muito. Não ia querer mais vingança e sim amor.

**FIM ~**

* * *

**N/A:** AMOUUUUURESS, to chorando aqui, sério x; Aiiiiiin acabou *coro de aahh* AUSHAUSHAUSHA' infelizmente acabou, mas por um lado estou feliz, sinto como se tivesse cumprido um trabalho *-------* Mas não fiquem triste porque novas fic estão vindo por ai e não é só uma não e sim duas ;)

**OBRIGADA A TODOS** que me acompanharam aqui, do fundo do coração obrigada. Cada reviews foi muuuito importante para mim, foram elas que me insentivaram cada vez mais a escrever.

Não deixem de me acompanhar na minha fic "Um Edward em minha vida" e mandem bastante reviews, ok?  
**p.s:** Respondo as reviews por e-mail ;)

**AMOOO VOCÊS (L  
**BEEEEEIIIIJÃO LEITORAS LINDAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO ;*


	16. FANFIC LEIAM! VOLTEI

Olá amores *-* COMO ESTÃO?  
Nossa quanto tempo não passo aqui. :'(

Bem, primeiro quero agradecer as pessoas que continuam passando aqui... lendo, mandando reviews, favoritando e outras coisas lindas. Eu vejo tudo no meu e-mail e sempre me causa suspiros e ataques de felicidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho até hoje.

É por todo esse carinho que vim avisar que estou de volta. SIM VOLTEI A ESCREVER FANFIC UHUUUUUUUUU *dança* ÇAAKÇKFÇLAKFLAKFLA. Eu já vinha pensando em voltar, mas uma amiga minha deu uma idéia de fanfic e decidimos escrever juntas uma.

QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS PARA LER "**NOAD**". A fanfic se chama " **The Night of a Destiny**, que nossa beta apelidou de NOAD e para ficar mais fácil chamamos ela assim. *-*

**Sinopse:**

_Bella, uma garota estudiosa, amorosa e divertida decide que está na hora de dar o segundo passo em sua relação com seu namorado Mike, mas parece que o destino tem outras idéias para a garota. Em uma noite do cinema, ela conhece Edward, um homem bastante... viril. Para ele mulheres só servem para uma boa diversão. Ele tem um motivo para ser assim. Será que Bella, uma garota o oposto que Edward está acostumado, pode fazer o antigo Edward voltar?_

_Às vezes, quando você acha que tem tudo certo, que todos seus planos estão prestes a serem realizados, tudo muda. Em uma noite, um encontro inesperado pode trazer mudanças para o resto da vida. Algumas bebidas, desejos aflorados e duas pessoas. A noite de um destino._

_"Meu sorriso cresceu. Agora sim eu sabia que a minha noite seria interessante com essa menina linda. Pela primeira vez na vida podia sentir que esse encontro não fora arranjado contra minha vontade, era com alguém que eu queria estar."_

**Gente, não é porque a fanfic é minha que vou dizer isso, mas ela está MUITO BOA. Com muitas piadas, cenas picantes e romance. E façam isso por mim, sim? Passem lá e deixem uma review falando se está ruim ou bom. Falem que são leitoras daqui que eu vou lembrar. *-***

Estou postando ela no nyah:

htt*ps:*/*/w*ww*.fanfiction.*com.*br/historia/185362/The_Night_Of_A_Destiny **(só tirar o *)**

**Classificação:** +18  
**BEWARD**  
**Gêneros: **Comédia, Drama, Romance, Amizade, Hentai, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ s2**

**AMO VCS.**

**Rah.**

**p.s: Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter WeAreRobsten**

**Logo o meu site Robsten vai ao ar e lá terá muitas fanfic boa para vocês! h*ttp*:/*/*oh-robsten*.*com  
**


End file.
